It's Not All About Money
by jinluuu
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 IS UPDATED!] Sehun adalah mahasiswa yang merangkap menjadi tutor demi menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Luhan adalah kekasih yang pengertian dan selalu ada untuknya. Hingga pada suatu hari seorang siswa SMA yang berasal dari keluarga kaya menjadi murid barunya dan membuat kehidupannya menjadi semakin rumit—KaiHun/HanHun/KaiSoo/ChanSoo
1. Chapter 1

Title : It's Not All About Money Chap 1

Pairing : HanHun, KaiHun, KaiSoo, etc

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Junmyeon

Genre : OOC, Crackpair, Romance, Drama

Rate : M? (Maunyaaaa...)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang ini beneran new fic dan belum pernah dipost dimanapun. Kembali dengan cast KaiHun ditambah HanHun dan juga ide cerita yang pasaran LOL Enaknya lebih ke KaiHun apa HanHun ya?** **Well we will see seiring dengan berjalannya cerita xD Happy reading^^**

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian yang terlihat kusut—dengan ujung kemeja yang keluar dari celananya karena terlalu banyak bergerak dan rambut yang sudah tak berbentuk karena tertepa angin yang cukup kencang terduduk di salah satu kursi di platform stasiun sembari menunggu kereta yang beberapa saat lagi akan segera tiba. Jemari tangan rampingnya bergerak membuka setiap lembar koran dengan mata fokus menelusuri kata demi kata yang tercetak disana. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—nyaris putus asa.

Beginilah kisah hidup seorang mahasiswa miskin yang jauh dari orang tua. Ia tak ingin membuat mereka kesulitan dengan menanggung seluruh biaya hidupnya. Biarkan orang tuanya cukup mendengar kabar baik tentang prestasinya yang memuaskan dan hidup bahagia dengan apa yang dapat ia raih selama hidupnya—meskipun belum mampu membahagiakan mereka dengan materi yang berlimpah. Hanya sedikit uang yang ia dapat dari pekerjaannya menjadi tutor untuk beberapa anak sekolah. Ya, beruntungnya dia bisa memanfaatkan otak cerdasnya untuk menghasilkan beberapa ratus ribu won demi menghidupi dirinya sendiri meskipun kekasihnya tak jarang memberi kontribusi dalam hal finansial yang menjadi sesuatu cukup sensitif bagi orang-orang seperti dirinya.

Lelaki berperawakan tinggi kurus itu kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan saat kereta yang sudah beberapa menit ia tunggu kini datang dan mengundang penumpang yang sedari tadi duduk sama sepertinya. Mereka mulai berdiri di depan pintu kereta. Ia pun melakukan hal serupa. Menutup koran kemudian melipatnya lalu memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam tas selendang coklat yang tersampir di bahunya. Saat pintu kereta terbuka ia segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kemudian mendaratkan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi yang cukup lengang. Tak banyak penumpang malam itu. Jam pulang kerja sudah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu. Sehun memang terlalu rajin. Ia baru saja selesai memberi pelajaran pada murid SMA-nya yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu di sebuah pameran buku. Sehun—nama pria itu—memang pandai mengambil hati setiap orang. Dengan mudahnya ia menarik siapa saja untuk menjadi muridnya. Bahkan kekasihnya bilang ia adalah tipe penggoda. Namun Sehun tak merasa seperti itu. Salahkan saja mereka yang mudah terjerat dan jatuh ke dalam pesona Oh Sehun.

Pria cantik berambut coklat itu merasa saku celananya bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Ia mengeluarkan smartphone putihnya kemudian menatap nama yang tertera pada screen ponsel dengan mata berat karena cahaya yang memancar dari ponsel, terlebih karena ia sudah cukup lelah dan mengantuk. Sehun menggeser screen sesaat setelah ia membaca nama seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo~" ujarnya enggan. Suaranya terdengar malas untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Jagiya, kau sudah pulang?" _suara di seberang sana justru berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun. Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu khawatir dan juga cemas. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Pasalnya mereka—Sehun dan juga kekasihnya—tengah bertengkar hanya karena hal kecil dan Sehun terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Kau masih mengkhawatirkanku?" pertanyaan ketus Sehun membuat pria di ujung telepon sana hanya mampu mendesah pelan. Luhan bisa dibilang begitu pengertian dan terlalu mencintai Sehun. Ia tak pernah bersikap terlalu keras padanya dan bahkan tak jarang ia mengalah meskipun ia tahu Sehun-lah yang bersalah.

"_Kenapa bicaramu seperti itu eoh? Kau tak ingin aku mengkhawatirkanmu lagi?" _terdengar nada kecewa yang begitu dalam dari suara lembut kekasihnya. Sehun sebenarnya sedikit tak tega jika sudah membuat Luhan cemas dan tampak putus asa. Namun kali ini Luhan harus diberi sedikit pelajaran! Salah siapa jika ia pergi dengan mantan kekasihnya tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun?

"Tak perlu!" Sehun dengan cepat memutus panggilan mereka kemudian mematikan ponselnya. Mencabut batere ponsel lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia benar-benar kesal! Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam emosi yang membuncah kemudian mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Sehun melangkah dengan gontai menuju apartemennya. Waktu sudah begitu larut dan keadaan di sekitarnya terlihat begitu sepi dan sedikit menyeramkan. Tapi Sehun tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah segera sampai di apartemennya, membersihkan tubunya yang sudah lengket, kemudian merasakan tempat tidur empuk menyentuh punggungnya. Ia benar-benar lelah. Tubuh, hati, dan juga pikirannya.

Dari jauh ia bisa melihat sebuah mobil yang begitu familiar terparkir di sebrang apartemennya. Tidak salah lagi. Plat nomor yang begitu ia hapal. Itu mobil Luhan dan ia sudah menduga sebelumnya jika Luhan pasti tak akan menyerah untuk bertemu dengannya. Sebenernya lebih kepada ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dan juga Sehun secepatnya. Pria berkulit pucat itu menghentikan langkahnya. Hendak mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi namun pergerakannya sedikit terlambat. Rupanya Luhan sudah mengetahui kedatangannya melalui spion mobil dan sesaat sebelum Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, Luhan terlebih dahulu keluar dari mobil dan segera mengarahkan tatapannya pada Sehun. Pria kurus itu hanya menelan salivanya. Percuma saja jika ia mencabut batere ponselnya agar Luhan tak bisa menghubunginya jika harus berakhir dengan bertemu Luhan disini.

Sehun segera membuang mukanya ke arah lain kemudian berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Luhan. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah kekeasihnya saat ini. Hatinya benar-benar sakit dan juga cemburu. Namun Luhan tak tinggal diam. Ia segera menyebrangi jalan untuk mengejar Sehun.

**CKIIIIIIITTTTTT**

Suara decitan rem dengan aspal membuat Sehun seketika menghentikan langkahnya dengan mata membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya membeku dan jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat. Sehun takut untuk berbalik dan menghadapi kenyataan yang tak pernah ia inginkan. Dengan segala keberanian yang ada ia pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Dilihatnya Luhan tengah membungkuk 90° pada pengendara mobil di depannya. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke arah Sehun. Namun satu hal yang membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya adalah air mata Sehun yang kini sudah meluncur bebas di kedua pipinya yang memerah. Pria pucat itu segera berlari ke arah Luhan dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya begitu erat.

"Bodoh!" Sehun berteriak di pundak Luhan. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung Luhan cukup keras dengan air mata yang turun semakin deras.

"Kukira kau akan mati!" Sehun masih tak bisa mengontrol emosinya hingga Luhan kini membalas pelukan kekasihnya yang kekanakkan itu begitu erat.

"Kau mencemaskanku?" Luhan sedikit mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis. Telapak tangannya kini bergerak mengusap punggung Sehun. Pria keras kepala itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan. Matanya memerah dengan wajah yang tampak dipenuhi emosi.

"K-kau kira ak-aku sedang bercanda? Kau hampir mat-mati tadi! Huks..." Sehun memukul dada Luhan dengan keras hingga pria itu menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit.

"Bo-bodoh!" Sehun mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Namun dengan cepat Luahn menggenggam kedia pergelangan tangan Sehun lalu menatap pria yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu dengan intens.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya lirih. Sehun tak mampu menghentikan tangisannya.

"A-aku tak akan mema~"

Luhan terlebih dahulu mengulum bibir kemerahan Sehun sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sehun membuka matanya begitu lebar sementara Luhan memejamkan matanya, menggigit setiap inci bibir Sehun yang terasa asin di mulutnya. Tangannya kini menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sehun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara Sehun menjatuhkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Gerakan bibir Luhan di bibirnya membuatnya perlahan memejamkan mata. Menikmati setiap sentuhan Luhan yang terasa begitu hangat dan tulus. Tangannya mencengkram kedua sisi kemeja Luhan di pinggangnya. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan kemudian menatap wajah Sehun yang basah karea air mata. Ia menjauhkan wajahh Sehun dari wajahnya dengan perlahan hingga ciuman mereka kini terlepas.

"Ya, kau harus memaafkanku, arachi? Kau tak perlu cemburu padanya. Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang jika diantara kami sudah tak ada apa-apa?" Luhan mengusap lembut wajah Sehun dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Sehun hanya tertunduk. Tak berani menatap mata Luhan secara langsung.

"Hei, lihat aku." Luhan mengangkat dagu Sehun agar pria itu menatapnya. Sehun hanya menggigit bibirnya karena merasa bersalah. Ia tahu jika ia terlalu cemburu dan kekanakkan.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, Hyung. Aku tahu jika aku bodoh dan kekanakkan. Aku memang tak pantas untuk Hyung yang~"

Luhan kembali tak memberi kesempatan Sehun untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia mengecup bibir mungil Sehun dengan lembut dan mengusap surai lembut kecoklatan itu dengan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Dentingan suara cangkir dan sendok yang saling berbenturan membuat suasana canggung diantara mereka tak terlihat begitu jelas. Pria setengah baya yang sibuk mengaduk kopinya hanya menatap anak semata wayangnya yang kini tengah menikmati sepotong roti untuk sarapannya. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Hanya tatapan-tatapan yang sulit diartikan yang diberikan pria paruh baya itu pada anak yang kerap kali menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya bahkan pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" sudah seharusnya ada komunikasi diantara mereka. Namun anak laki-laki dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang tidak bersahabat itu hanya melirik sekilas ayahnya kemudian kembali fokus pada dunianya. Terdapat jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Baik." Ujarnya singkat. Ayahnya mulai menyesap kopi panas sedikit demi sedikit kemudian kembali meletakannya di meja. Ia memperhatikan wajah anaknya dengan seksama. Kemudian kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kudengar dari beberapa pelayan kau memecat tutor barumu? Wae?" sudah pasti pertanyaan ayahnya membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia malas jika harus membicarakan hal satu itu.

"Kenapa Abeoji membahas hal tak penting itu sekarang? Kau membuatku tak berselera untuk makan." Ia meletakkan roti yang masih tersisa setengahnya dengan kasar di piring kemudian meneguk sedikit susu yang biasanya ia habiskan setiap pagi. Namun kali ini—hanya karena mendengar kata tutor—selera makannya menguap entah kemana. Ayahnya mendesah pelan kemudian meletakkan letak kacamatanya yang agak melorot.

"Tak penting katamu? Kim Jongin! Pendidikan itu penting! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan itu tak penting?" nada bicara ayahnya terdengar sedikit meninggi. Ia memang tak pernah marah. Namun kali ini Jongin sudah membuatnya tak bisa bersabar lagi.

"Geumane. Aku malas jika harus berdebat denganmu di pagi buta begini." Jongin bersiap untuk berdiri kemudian menyambar tas sekolah hitam yang sejak tadi ia letakkan di kursi di sampingnya.

"Kim Jongin!"

"Apa sekolah formal tak cukup untukku? Toh aku tak ingin seperti Abeoji yang hanya berkutat di dalam dunia yang membosankan." Jongin dengan lancangnya mengatakan hal tersebut kepada ayahnya kemudian pergi begitu saja. Junmyeon hanya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berkedut.

"Aku memang harus lebih tegas kepadanya. Jongdae, carikan tutor yang bagus untuknya lalu bawa ia padaku, arasseo? Aku tak akan membiarkan anak itu bersikap seenaknya lagi." perintahnya pada asisten yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya.

"Algesseumnida, Sajangnim."

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : It's Not All About Money

Pairing : HanHun, KaiHun, KaiSoo, etc

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Junmyeon

Genre : OOC, Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rate : T

.

.

.

**Maaf ya untuk update-an yang lama! Semoga masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan ff ini ya^^ Makasih untuk para readers dan reviewers yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk ff ini hehe... Dan maaf ya klo chapter ini pendek.. Happy reading!**

.

.

.

Mata bulat itu terlalu fokus memperhatikan guru yang tengah berbicara panjang lebar mengenai teori relativitas di depan kelas. Ia bahkan sudah muak. Namun tak ada pilihan lain selain tetap berada di dalam kelas ketimbang harus luntang-lantung bersama siswa-siswa berandalan yang selalu melarikan diri saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Ia bukan tipe pembangkang yang rela mempertaruhkan nilai demi kegiatan bodoh yang menurutnya tidak berguna. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia begitu bosan. Matanya berpaling keluar jendela hingga sesuatu yang mencolok kini menarik perhatian. Sebuah bola terus bergerak memutar pada kaki lihai itu.

'_Kebiasaan.' _Batinnya saat pria yang kini tengah menendang bola dengan keras terus saja bermain tanpa mempedulikan sengatan matahari siang itu yang kini tepat berada di atas kepalanya. Ia ingin meralat beberapa kalimat yang ada di pikirannya. **Luntang-lantung bersama siswa berandalan saat jam pelajaran berlangsung**. Ia rasa pria di luar sana bukanlah siswa berandalan. Namun seorang tuan muda yang nyaris mendekati kata sempurna. Mata bulat itu terus memperhatikan sosok tampannya dengan kedua tangan menumpu dagu. Tenggelam begitu dalam pada alam bawah sadarnya seolah tak akan pernah menemukan kembali permukaan nyata. Tak ada lagi perhatian yang tercurah pada papan tulis di depannya. Tak ada lagi coretan-coretan rumus tak terbaca pada buku bergarisnya. Ia hanya terdiam. Lebih tepatnya—terpesona—pada pria yang tak lain adalah...

Kekasihnya.

**PRANG!**

Suara pecahan kaca dan juga teriakan seluruh siswa membantunya kembali ke alam nyata. Ia tahu-tahu sudah ditarik oleh seseorang hingga tubuhnya kini berada jauh dari letak jendela yang terterobos bola yang saat ini menggelinding entah kemana. Satu hal yang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini—pria tan yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan datarnya diluar sana.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tatapan khawatir itu terus saja diberikan oleh pria berparas lembut di depannya. Melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat cemas membuatnya tak bisa diam. Namun Sehun tak terlalu menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan. Jemarinya sibuk mengetik keyword lamaran pekerjaan pada search bar di layar laptopnya. Mencari side job adalah hal yang sudah biasa untuknya. Yang saat ini bersemayam di otaknya hanya mengkalkulasi uang yang didapat dari seluruh pekerjaan menjadi tutor selama ini. Dan itu masih belum cukup untuk kehidupannya di masa depan. Ia tak bisa jika harus selalu bergantung kepada Luhan. Toh Luhan belum tentu akan hidup selamanya bersama Sehun. Terkecuali jika mereka memang berjodoh.

"Oh Sehun." Panggilan Luhan membuat Sehun kini berhenti berkutat dengan dunianya. Nada bicara Luhan sudah mulai berubah. Dingin dan sedikit memaksa. Sehun memang cukup peka dan segera mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada pria yang kini tengah duduk di depannya.

"Hyung, kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu terlalu mencemaskanku." Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan dengan tatapan matanya. Namun tampaknya pria berambut karamel itu masih belum bisa diyakinkan hanya dengan sebuah tatapan saja.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang? Jika kau ada masalah dengan seluruh biaya yang harus kau tanggung cukup katakan saja padaku! Kita sudah menjalani hubungan ini selama 3 tahun dan kau masih tak juga terbuka seluruhnya padaku?" Luhan terlihat begitu emosi. Wajahnya memerah dan Sehun segera saja menggeser kursinya ke belakang lalu berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah Luhan kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyung~" Sehun mengangkat tangannya kemudian menyentuh pipi Luhan degan telapak lembutnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku hanya tak ingin menjadi bebanmu terus. Kau bahkan membayar seluruh sewa apartemenku, menanggung biaya makanku, dan biaya-biaya lainnya selama ini dan itu lebih dari cukup untukku. Kau terlalu baik. Aku tak ingin terus menjadi benalu dalam hidup Hyung. Dan aku takut jika suatu hari nanti aku akan berakhir dengan—"

**Grep**

Tangan Luhan dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Sehun dan membawa ia ke dalam dekapannya. Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba kekasihnya.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu. Kau tak akan mengecewakanku kan? Kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan?" Luhan mendekap tubuh itu dengan erat. Perlahan tangan Sehun melingkar di punggung Luhan. Mengusapnya dengan pelan yang diselingi dengan tepukan halus.

"Apa menurutmu aku akan melakukannya? Apa kau menginginkanku menjadi orang tak tahu diri? Aku tak akan mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Tidak akan pernah." Sehun semakin melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat di tubuh Luhan. Namun pria itu masih tak juga bergeming. Namun beberapa saat kemudian bisa Sehun rasakan sebuah anggukan pelan di bahunya membuatnya sedikit geli kemudian terkekeh kecil. Mata Sehun terlihat begitu berbinar. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dekapan kekasih malaikatnya itu kemudian bergumam pelan.

"Gomawo." Yang disusul dengan kecupan singkat di pipi Luhan. Sehun kembali ke kursinya kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Mencari pekerjaan lain yang bisa Sehun kerjakan. Luhan tak akan pernah bisa mengatakan tidak pada kekasihnya. Ia hanya menatap Sehun dengan lembut tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

**Drrrttt... Drrrtttt...**

Sebuah nomor tak dikenal tiba-tiba muncul di layar ponsel Sehun yang tergeletak di atas meja. Keduanya kini saling bertatapan.

"Angkat saja." Titah Luhan pada sosok Sehun yang kini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia pun meraih ponsel tersebut kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne, saya Oh Sehun." Terdengar beberapa jeda sebelumnya dahi Sehun sedikit berkerut.

"J-jinjja? Saya tak pernah memasukkan lamaran kepada Anda." Ujarnya hati-hati. Luhan bergumam pelan, bertanya tentang apa yang kini tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Ah, keuraeyo. Saya akan datang ke tempat Anda. Pukul 4 sore? Ne, algesseumnida. Kamsahamnida!" Sehun terlihat membungkuk entah kepada siapa. Luhan bersiap melempar pertanyaan padanya saat Sehun sudah memutuskan panggilan mereka.

"Benar-benar aneh. Padahal sudah kubilang jika aku tak pernah melamar pekerjaan padanya." Ia bergumam pada ponselnya kemudian melemparkan tatapannya pada Luhan. Yang diberi tatapan hanya menautkan alisnya seolah menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Nuguya?"

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Yang jelas orang ini menyuruhku untuk menemuinya d kawasan Gangnam." Sehun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Terlihat raut wajah Luhan yang berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"Kau tak boleh datang." Luhan memberi tatapan tajamnya pada Sehun. Ia tahu jika jawaban Luhan pasti akan seperti itu. Kekasih mana yang tak khawatir jika namjachingu-nya mungkin sedang berada dalam bahaya. Dan Luhan tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Sehun.

"Tapi Hyung—"

"Tak ada tapi. Kau tak perlu datang." Belum sempat Sehun berbicara lebih banyak, Luhan sudah memotong ucapannya. Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu dingin.

"Baiklah." Putus Sehun akhirnya. Luhan mungkin memiliki feeling yang lebih peka dibanding Sehun dan ia pun sebenarnya takut jika seseorang yang menghubunginya tadi hanya seorang penipu yang mungkin saja memiliki niat buruk padanya.

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya sebuah hukuman dijatuhkan kepadanya. Tangannya menggerakkan gagang kain pel dengan kasar kemudian berakhir dengan menceburkan kain pel tanpa perasaan ke dalam ember hingga air di dalamnya membasahi lantai dan membuatnya mengerang kesal.

"_Shit_!" umpatnya sambil menendang ember dan membuat lantai toilet semakin basah. Ia meremas rambutnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Semua ini gara-gara bola sialan yang tak punya mata! *kaki lo yang gak punya mata!*

"Marah-marah tak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Sebuah suara menginterupsi pekerjaannya. Pria yang tengah diberi hukuman itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sosok pria dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya tengah bersandar pada dinding di pintu masuk toilet.

"Lebih baik kau membantuku." Ujar pria itu dingin lalu kembali menggenggam gagang kain pel kemudian memerasnya dengan malas. Tangannya mulai menggerakkan kembali kain pel sembarang. Pria mungil yang masih berdiam diri hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa bersih jika melakukan hal begitu saja kau tak bisa?" pria bermata bulat itu kini melangkah maju mendekati pria di depannya lalu meraih gagang kain pel dari tangan yang sama sekali tak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengepel lantai.

"Biar aku saja."

"Ani. Kau tidak becus." Ucapnya ketus. Ia mulai mengepel lantai tanpa meghiraukan pria yang kini sudah bersender pada dinding sambil menatap intens dirinya.

"Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Apa aku harus membayarmu?" Komentarnya diikuti dengan seringai penuh arti.

"Menurutmu, Tuan Kim Jongin?" pria mungil itu memutar bola matanya dengan kesal kemudian membersihkan lantai tepat di samping kaki pria yang ia sebut Kim Jongin.

"Aku akan membayarmu dengan cinta."

"Cinta tak bisa membiayai hidupku."

"Tapi aku membelimu dengan cinta." Kalimat cheesy yang diucapkan Jongin membuat lawan bicaranya semakin mual. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dengan memberi tatapan _kau-benar-benar-menjijikkan_ pada pria yang kini tengah menahan tawanya itu.

"Geumane. Atau aku akan menyirammu dengan ini." Ia menunjuk ember berisi air keruh dengan kakinya. Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau selalu saja galak padaku. Bukankah setiap kau menatapku dari jauh kau selalu terpesona padaku, Kyungsoo-ah?" ucapan Jongin membuat pria bernama Kyungsoo itu hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kemudian ia segera memalingkan wajahnya jauh-jauh ke arah lain, asalkan matanya tak bertemu dengan permata obsidian itu.

"Lihat? Wajahmu sudah memerah." Telunjuk Jongin tahu-tahu sudah menusuki pipi tembam itu dengan gemas.

"Hei, berhenti mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Atau aku akan—" tenggorokan Kyungsoo terasa tercekat saat dirasa tangan Jongin kini sudah melingkar di perutnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Akan apa eum?" Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan dagu bertumpu pada pundak sempit itu.

"Aku selalu menyukai aroma parfummu." ia menghirup udara di sekitar leher Kyungsoo hingga pria mungil itu bergedik geli.

"J-Jongin-ah, ini di sekolah, bukan di apartemenku." Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin yang melingkar erat di perutnya. Namun Jongin tak mau menyerah begitu saja dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Shireooo... aku ingin tetap seperti ini." Rengeknya menjadi sedikit manja. Kyungsoo sudah tak tahan dengan sikap kekasihnya yang hampir saja membunuhnya tadi pagi.

"Aisshh kau bahkan melupakan kesalahanmu! Menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo setengah berteriak sambil menghentakkan kakinya cukup keras.

"Mianhae~ Kau tahu? Bahkan bola saja terpesona padamu." Jongin mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata menjijikannya lagi.

"Tapi kau hampir membunuhku tadi! Jika saja Junmyeon tak menarikku maka aku akan mati terkena pecahan kaca!" geram Kyungsoo dan seketika Jongin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Sssshhhhh..." desisan dari bibir Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berhenti mengoceh lagi.

"EHEM! MAAF, INI SEKOLAH! BUKAN HOTEL!" suara bass di belakang mereka membuat keduanya terkejut dan segera menjauhkan diri masing-masing lalu berbalik ke sumber suara. Seorang pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata membuat Jongin melemparkan tatapan kesalnya pada teman yang menurutnya oh-begitu mengganggu waktunya bersama Kyungsoo-nya lalu mendorong bahu tegap itu sedikit kasar.

"Neo— Isshhh kau benar-benar pengganggu." Desis Jongin tepat disamping Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu hanya berdecak pelan kemudian menuntun Jongin untuk mengikuti arah matanya. Dilihatnya wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah merah padam karena menahan malu.

"Kalian benar-benar issshhh— AKU PERGI!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja meninggikan suaranya kemudian menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras ke lantai yang masih basah lalu pergi sambil setengah berlari.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Baby-ku jadi marah!" Jongin menarik-narik ujung blazer Chanyeol sebagai tanda protesnya. Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol merasa kesal kemudian menunjukkan wajah risihnya.

"Hentikan! Lain kali akan kucarikan hotel berbintang 5 untukmu agar kau dan juga Kyungsoo bisa melakukan hal sesuka hatimu!" Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke dalam salah satu toilet dengan sebuah senyuman jahil yang membuat Jongin mengumpat padanya.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 lewat 15 menit. Awan mendung terlihat menggantung sore itu. Sehun kini berdiri. Tepat di depan gerbang yang menjulang tinggi higga ia tak mampu melihat apa yang terkurung di tengah besi raksasa itu.

Pada akhirnya ia harus berbohong pada Luhan. Sehun berubah pikiran. Mungkin saja ini adalah jalannya untuk mendapat uang lebih banyak demi kehidupannya ke depan. Dengan catatan jika memang keadaan memaksanya untuk melarikan diri, maka ia akan pergi.

Jemari rampingnya bergerak mendekati bel di samping pagar. Telunjuknya menekan dengan perlahan benda berwarna putih itu hingga tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang berasal dari interkom membuatnya harus sedikit mendekat.

"Oh Sehun imnida." Jawabnya saat suara dari interkom bertanya tentang dirinya. Belum satu detik ia selesai berbicara, pintu pagar berwarna hitam itu terbuka secara otomatis dan membuat Sehun dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam area tertutup itu. Dan seketika itu pula ia menghentikan langkahnya. Satu hal yang ia rasakan saat ini—takjub. '_Apa di Seoul benar-benar ada rumah seperti ini?' _batinnya. Ia bahkan tak akan mampu membeli rumah semacam ini seumur hidupnya. Orangtuanya tak sekaya itu. Bahkan gaji seumur hidup menjadi tutor pun tak akan mampu menghasilkan sebuah istana megah yang berdiri kokoh di depannya kini. Melihat pintu pagarnya saja Sehun sudah merasa pusing. Ditambah dengan halaman luas seperti lapangan golf dengan ditumbuhi pohon-pohon rindang sepanjang jalan menuju rumah utama di depannya membuatnya mengingat rumah orangtua Luhan yang ia kunjungi tahun lalu. Ah! Ia baru ingat jika Luhan juga memiiki rumah seperti di negeri dongeng dan itu membuat Sehun tercengang untuk pertama kalinya.

Pintu utama berbahan baku jati dengan cat putih gading terbuka tak terlalu lebar, menampakkan sosok maid dengan pakaian putih berpadu merah mudanya lalu membungkuk dalam ke arah Sehun.

"Selamat sore, Tuan. Sajangnim sudah menunggu Anda." Ucapnya sopan kemudian mengisyaratkan Sehun agar mengikutinya. Wanita yang terlihat sebaya dengannya membawa Sehun ke sebuah tempat yang merupakan ruang utama di rumah tersebut. Satu set sofa berwarna abu-abu tua terpajang rapi di tengah ruangan. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah yang masih terlihat segar dan juga tampan tengah terduduk di salah satu sofa tunggal dengan tangan yang sibuk membuka dokumen tebal. Pria tersebut menyadari kedatangan Sehun dan salah satu maid-nya kemudian segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia berdiri dengan mata mengobservasi Sehun dan diakhiri dengan senyuman hangat seperti biasa yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"Oh Sehun?" ia mencoba menebak sosok pemuda cantik di depannya. Sehun membungkuk sejenak kemudian membalas senyuman pria tersebut dengan sedikit ragu.

"N-ne, Oh Sehun imnida. Bangapseumnida." Jawabnya gugup. Junmyeon mempersilahkannya untuk duduk dan Sehun pun menjatuhkan bokongnya mau tak mau.

"OK, kita langsung mulai saja." Pria itu memakai kacamatanya yang tergeletak dia atas meja.

"Tuan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu sebelumnya?" Sehun akhirnya menginterupsi. Ia begitu gatal untuk bertanya mengenai cerita bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui Sehun.

"Ne?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan. "Begini—"

"Ah! Ya ya aku mengerti!" terdengar tawa pria di depannya yang menurut Sehun terkesan tiba-tiba. Sehun hanya mengusap tengkuknya. Matanya yang tertuju pada lantai marmer itu kini tak lepas menatap wajah pria paruh baya di depannya.

"Aku hampir lupa. Aku Kim Junmyeon. Kau sudah tahu pekerjaanmu kan?" pertanyaan Junmyeon membuat Sehun bersiap memberi pertanyaan kembali kepada pria itu.

"Ne. Saya hanya diberitahu jika saya harus menjadi tutor disini. Namun sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu kepada Anda. Kenapa Anda tiba-tiba memanggil saya kesini? Lalu darimana Anda tahu mengenai saya? Padahal saya sama sekali tidak pernah memasukkan lamaran pekerjaan apapun kepada Anda. Maaf, jika pertanyaan saya terkesan lancang." Akhirnya Sehun mengutarakan isi hatinya. Pria di depannya mengangguk paham. Ia meraih cangkir berisi kopi panas di depannya lalu menyesapnya dengan pelan.

"Kau bisa bertanya hal itu pada Jongdae nanti. Aku hanya membutuhkan orang yag cerdas dan juga mau bekerja sama denganku lalu dia membawaku padamu. Dan kudengar kau begitu berprestasi, machi? Jadi.." Junmyeon menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna biru muda kepada Sehun. "Bacalah." Titahnya lalu Sehun menerima map tersebut dan membukanya perlahan. Matanya menelusuri kata demi kata yang tercetak di lembaran kertas di dalamnya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut kemudian dia menghentikan mengeja setiap kalimat yang tertulis disana. Ia mendongak, menatap Junmyeon dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Surat perjanjian?" Sehun semakin tak mengerti. Ini pertama kalinya ia harus menandatangani surat perjanjian saat menjadi tutor. Menurutnya orangtua ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Bacalah sampai akhir."

Sehun membuka lembaran kedua dan ia seketika membulatkan matanya kemudian menatap angka di depannya tak percaya.

"A-apa ini? Gajiku... Apa kau tak salah mengetik, Tuan?" Sehun menunjuk sebuah baris masih dengan tangan yang bergetar karena kaget. Junmyeon menerawang.

"Sekeras apapun usaha dia untuk memecatmu, kau jangan pernah terpancing olehnya. Dia tak punya hak untuk memecatmu. Hanya aku yang boleh memberhentikanmu dari pekerjaan ini. Aku percaya jika kau bisa melakukannya." Tutur Junmyeon yang hanya ditanggapi Sehun dengan tatapan masih tak percaya.

"Ini benar-benar...tidak mungkin." Ia menelan salivanya saat membaca ulang nominal uang yang akan ia terima. Junmyeon tersenyum begitu lembut. Ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tebal dari lacinya.

"Kau akan menerima gaji pertamamu hari ini."

"Ji-jinjja?" Sehun semakin terkejut kemudian menatap kertas di depannya dengan bimbang.

'_Apa aku harus menyutujuinya? Tentu saja Oh Sehun! Kau benar-benar bodoh jika menolak pekerjaan ini!' _pergolakan batin terjadi di dalam dirinya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam. Tangannya bersiap menandatangani surat perjanjian tersebut kemudian mendongak dengan mantap.

"Baiklah. Saya bersedia."

"Abeoji, bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku tak butuh tutor?!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara rendah menginterupsi mereka berdua. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut barantakan dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya tengah memberi tatapan tajamnya ke arah mereka.

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : It's Not All About Money Chapter 3

Pairing : HanHun, KaiHun, KaiSoo, etc

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Junmyeon

Genre : OOC, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

.

.

.

**Helloooo ketemu lagi di chapter 3! saya tahu update-nya bener2 lama banget T_T Mianhaeeee. Thx ya readers dan reviewer untuk ff ini^^ Btw di chapter sebelumnya ada yang nanya 'Kirain Sehun satu sekolahan sama Kai'. disini ceritanya Sehun usianya 2 tahun lebih tua dari Kai ya buat yang masih bingung:D Oh iya dan satu lagi typo! Di previous chapter yang nyelamatin Kyungsoo dari pecahan kaca itu Chanyeol. kok malah ngetik Junmyeon ya u,u Mian mian hehe~ Well karena gak ingin banyak ngomong so Happy reading!^^**

.

.

.

Atmosfer panas menyelubungi ruangan utama rumah megah itu. Jongdae yang sejak tadi berdiri diambang pintu kini membungkuk sekilas pada Junmyeon kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut—memberi waktu pada sepasang ayah dan anak itu untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka berdua. Dia tak ingin ikut campur terlalu jauh hanya karena ia adalah kaki tangan Junmyeon.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang padamu?" Jongin akhirnya membuka suara setelah ia meredam amarahnya selama Sehun berada diantara mereka hingga pria yang akan menjadi tutornya itu pergi karena tatapan mengintimidasi yang diberikan Jongin.

"Aku tak butuh tutor itu! Apa Abeoji tak paham dengan ucapanku?!" urat marah Jongin sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia begitu kesal pada Junmyeon yang terlalu mengatur kehidupannya. Namun setiap orang tua pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya, apalagi Jongin adalah anak semata wayangnya. Hanya saja ia tak mengerti dan salah mengartikan sikap Junmyeon selama ini. Junmyeon kali ini tak bisa hanya diam saja dan terus mengalah. Sekali-kali Jongin harus diberi ketegasan agar ia tak bersikap seenaknya dan juga egois.

"Kau tak bisa membantahku!"

"Tapi Abeoji—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi! Sekarang kau masuk ke kamarmu dan jangan pernah keluyuran hingga larut malam lagi, arasseo!" Junmyeon memberi tatapan tajamnya pada Jongin meskipun dalam hati ia tak pernah tega memperlakukan anaknya seperti itu. Jongin terbiasa hidup tanpa memikirkan apa itu kata susah. Ia selalu mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Junmyeon tak pernah mengatakan tidak pada permintaan Jongin. Namun ia sadar jika Jongin tak bisa selamanya seperti itu. Menjadi anak manja yang egois yang hanya mengandalkan harta yang dimiliki orangtua hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi.

"Abeoji, kau tak bisa seperti ini! Kau tak bisa melarangku untuk pergi! Kau tak bisa mengaturku seperti itu! Dan jangan pernah berharap aku akan bersikap baik pada tutor suruhanmu itu!" Jongin menghentakkan kakinya kasar kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon yang hanya bisa mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Ia menatap Jongin yang kini berjalan dengan tergesa ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya. Junmyeon pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut kemudian melangkah dengan gontai menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa tunggal disamping nakas dengan deretan foto berjajar rapi disana. Tangannya meraih salah satu foto kemudian tersenyum getir. Seorang wanita cantik tengah tersenyum dengan bahagia. Senyuman yang seumur hidupnya menjadi kelemahan Junmyeon.

"Dajung-ah, apa aku telah gagal mendidik Jongin? Eotokhae? Andai saja kita bisa membesarkan Jongin berdua, mungkin dia tak akan pernah menjadi anak egois seperti ini. Jongin membutuhkanmu. Hanya kau yang bisa mengaturnya. Hanya kau yang mungkin bisa mengendalikannya dan membuatnya menjadi anak penurut." Tanpa Junmyeon sadari air mata menetes dari kedua sudut matanya. Dadanya begitu sesak. Ia begitu merindukan wanita itu—Ibu Jongin yang meninggal 18 tahun silam saat melahirkan anak semata wayang mereka.

"Aku memang bukan ayah yang baik untuknya. Aku—"

**Tok Tok Tok**

Sebuah ketukan pelan pada pintu ruang kerjanya membuatnya harus segera menghapus airmata yang sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia segera meletakkan foto tersebut ke tempat semula kemudian berusaha mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar seperti orang yang habis menangis.

"Masuk." Titahnya dan tak berapa lama sosok Jongdae muncul di hadapannya. Ia membungkuk kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sajangnim, apa Anda baik-baik saja?" Jongdae memang lebih perhatian dibanding Jongin. Ia pun hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian memperhatikan sebuah map yang kini berada dalam genggaman Jongdae.

"Ada apa?"

"Saya hanya ingin memberikan ini. Manajer Lu baru saja pergi dan—" belum sempat Jongdae menyelesaikan ucapannya, Junmyeon sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. Ia meletakkan map di hadapan Junmyeon kemudian kembali berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Luhan? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku jika ia datang kemari?" Junmyeon segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya bermaksud untuk menghubungi Luhan.

"Jwesonghamnida. Tapi tadi Anda tengah memiliki pembicaraan serius dengan Tuan Muda. Saya tak ingin mengganggu Anda berdua." Jongdae tampak menyesal kemudian kembali membungkuk. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian meletakkan ponsel di telinganya berharap Luhan akan mengangkat panggilannya. Namun setelah beberapa detik ia menunggu hanya suara mesin penjawab otomatis yang mampu ia dengar dan bibirnya berdecak pelan. Ia kembali meletakkan ponsel diatas meja kemudian membuka map di depannya. Matanya bergerak perlahan membaca secara garis besar dokumen yang Jongdae berikan padanya. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk pelan kemudian matanya kini mengarah kembali kepada pria berkacamata itu.

"Katakan pada Sekretaris Jung jika aku ingin bertemu Luhan malam ini." Pintanya lalu Jongdae hanya mengangguk.

"Algesseumnida. Saya permisi, Sajangnim." Ia pun kembali membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Junmyeon tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya.

Junmyeon kembali memperhatikan foto-foto di sampingnya. Foto-foto Jongin kecil membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Jongin yang polos dan penurut membuat semua orang begitu gemas padanya. Jongin yang cengeng dan juga manja membuat semua orang ingin melindunginya. Potret berbeda dengan apa yang tengah dihadapi kini. Pada kenyataannya tak ada lagi sosok Jongin yang menggemaskan ataupun berhati lembut seperti Jongin kecil. Tidak akan pernah ada.

Junmyeon mengurut dahinya yang terasa pening. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang merasa kondisi tubuhnya sedikit memburuk. Ditambah dengan sikap Jongin yang tak pernah bersahabat padanya membuatnya terus berpikir keras untuk mengembalikan keceriaan Jongin yang perlahan menghilang seiring dengan pertumbuhannya menjadi orang dewasa. Terlebih pekerjaan menumpuk membuatnya harus terus memutar otak agar Jongin mau meneruskan posisinya kelak jika ia sudah tak mampu lagi mengurus perusahaan keluarga yang kini tengah ia kelola. Ia merasakan kembali pelupuk matanya begitu berat. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya dan kini ia bisa menangis sepuasnya tanpa harus takut ada yang menginterupsinya.

.

.

.

Sehun masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumah yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia pijaki. Kemudian perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan kepala tetap mendongak—menatap pintu pagar tinggi menjulang yang menurutnya bahkan akan sulit jika seseorang memanjatnya. Ia masih tak percaya. Setelah mengetahui berapa besar gaji yang ia terima ia tak percaya. Dan baru pertama kali ini pula ia diusir secara tidak hormat oleh muridnya sendiri—atau calon murid lebih tepatnya—ia tak percaya. Semua pengusiran menurutnya tak pernah terhormat. Ucapan Jongin yang kini masih terngiang jelas di telinganya membuatnya ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada bocah tak tahu sopan santun itu.

'—_aku tak butuh tutor!' _sebuah kalimat pengusiran yang terlalu frontal jika diucapkan tepat di hadapannya. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menetralisir rasa kesal yang sejak tadi begitu mengganjal di dadanya.

"Isshh benar-benar anak kurang ajar! Dia benar-benar belum tahu siapa Oh Seh—eh, itu kan—" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu gerbang saat sebuah mobil yang menurutnya begitu familiar baru saja melewatinya. Tak aneh kan jika ia menemukan banyak mobil tipe seperti itu? Toh di Seoul tak hanya satu orang yang memilikinya. Namun matanya kini terpaku pada plat nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Dahi berkerut dengan bibir terbuka tak percaya.

"Luhan Hyung? Mau apa dia kesini? Apa jangan-jangan dia— AH JINJJA? Jangan-jangan Kim Sajangnim yang selama ini selalu ia bicarakan adalah—" Sehun yang semula tertunduk karena berpikir, kini kembali menatap horor pagar tinggi itu dengan gerakan slow motion.

"Maldo andwae. Maldo—andwae—ah otokhae?" ia memegangi kedua pipinya tak percaya. Tangannya bergerak ke atas untuk menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Satu hal yang tak pernah Sehun langgar—janjinya kepada Luhan. Bukankah Sehun berjanji padanya jika ia tak akan datang menemui si penelepon tadi yang tak lain adalah Jongdae? Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap datang dan berakhir dengan sebuah pekerjaan yang akan merubah hidupnya. Siapa yang tidak akan tergiur dengan gaji yang besar? Hanya orang munafik saja yang akan menolaknya! Sehun membutuhkannya. Ia membutuhkan uang yang besar untuk membiayai kehidupannya dan juga orang tuanya meskipun mereka tak pernah menuntut Sehun untuk memberi. Namun hanya anak tak tahu diri yang melepas tanggung jawabnya terhadap orang tuanya sendiri. Ia tak mau dicap seperti itu.

Dan pikirannya kembali kepada Luhan. Meskipun ia tahu jika Luhan tak pernah marah, tetap saja ia merasa was-was dan entah kenapa rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul. Bukankah tak seharusnya ia berada disini? Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan mengiriminya sebuah pesan dengan pertanyaan yang selalu ia lontarkan setiap sore, _'Apa kau sudah pulang? Jangan terlalu lelah. Aku tak ingin kau jatuh sakit.'_

Luhan selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Mencemaskan kekasih yang terlalu bekerja keras dan tak kenal waktu ketika ia sudah menjalani sisi lain kehidupannya menjadi seorang tutor. Dan tanggapan Sehun selalu sama, _'Aku tak akan sakit karena selalu minum vitamin.'_

Sehun kini berjalan perlahan. Kemudian semakin lama semakin mempercepat langkahnya karena tak ingin Luhan sampai menemukannya berkeliaran di sekitar sana. Satu hal yang ia harapkan—semoga Junmyeon tak menceritakan apapun tentang tutor baru untuk anaknya yang menyebalkan kepada Luhan. Terlebih dengan menyebut nama Oh Sehun di awal pembicaraannya.

.

.

.

Aroma masakan lezat menguar masuk kedalam lubang hidung yang kini tengah kembang kempis menghirup udara di sekitarnya yang bercampur dengan aroma masakan yang berasal dari dapur mungil di sampingnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, ppali! Perutku sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi!" teriak salah satu yang paling tinggi sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah tak bisa diam. Kyungsoo yang baru saja menuangkan masakannya ke dalam piring hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Sementara satu orang lagi yang kini masih sibuk dengan game console-nya tak begitu menghiraukan bau masakan yang mampu menggugah selera makan siapa saja. Ia memang sedikit aneh.

"Sabar sebentar Park Chanyeol! Memangnya kau pikir apartemenku ini kedai makanan? Seenaknya saja kau datang tiba-tiba lalu memintaku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu! Dan kau begitu tidak sabaran!" omel Kyungsoo yang kini membawa 2 buah piring berisi makanan di kedua tangannya. Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan cengiran bodohnya dengan mata berbinar seperti anak anjing yang bertemu dengan majikannya.

"Tiga puluh ribu won!" candanya dengan nada ketus. meskipun dalam hati ia berharap Chanyeol akan membayarnya. Seenaknya saja ia makan gratis sementara Kyungsoo harus kembali membeli bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Hampir setiap hari Chnayeol dan Baekhyun datang ke apartemennya hanya untuk menumpang makan. Dua orang penggemar gratisan—begitu Kyungsoo menyebut mereka.

"Wah! Kenapa baunya enak sekali?" hidung Baekhyun baru merespon saat Chanyeol menyuapkan makanannya untuk kedua kali. Kyungsoo menatap datar Baekhyun kemudian kembali memutar bola matanya.

"Dasar aneh." Gumamnya pelan. Ponselnya berdering nyaring saat ia hendak bergabung bersama duo idiot yang kini tengah makan dengan lahapnya. Ia baru akan menekuk kakinya namun terpaksa harus kembali ke meja pantry karena ponselnya ia letakkan disana. Matanya menatap malas layar yang terus menyala—Idiot 3—sebuah nama yang tak wajar diberikan kepada seorang kekasih, setelah Idiot 1 dan Idiot 2 ia berikan kepada Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Setidaknya Jongin bukan berada di peringkat pertama.

"Yo!"

"_Soo..."_ rengekan manja terdengar dari sebrang sana. Jika Jongin sudah mengeluarkan aegyo atau rengekannya, itu pertanda jika ia ada maunya.

"Katakan—"

"_Aku akan menjemputmu 20 menit lagi. Dan kau harus sudah siap!"_ Jongin sedikit memaksa. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol sekilas.

"Tapi—"

"_Tak ada tapi, OK?"_

Sambungan telepon pun terputus begitu saja.

"Errgh menyebalkan!" rutuk Kyungsoo sebal. Padahal ia hendak menjelaskan jika 2 idiot lain kini tengah bermain di apartemennya—lebih tepatnya hanya menumpang makan.

"Nugu nugu?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara yang dibuat-buat. Namun matanya sama sekali tak terlepas dari makanan di depannya.

"Jongin, dia akan menjemputku 20 menit—ani tinggal 18 menit lagi." Kyungsoo melirik jam di ponselnya dan menghitung waktu yang telah ia gunakan untuk berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang semula fokus kini menatap Kyungsoo.

"Dia mau menjemputmu? Kalian akan pergi? Kemana?" serangkaian pertanyaan Chanyeol berikan kepada Kyungsoo. Pria bermata bulat itu hanya memutar bola mata menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terkesan terlalu ingin tahu.

"Yang pasti aku tak akan mengajakmu dan juga Baekhyun." Ujar Kyungsoo ketus hingga membuat perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun tampak masa bodoh dengan ucapannya.

"Baek, kajja kita pergi!" ia tiba-tiba berdiri lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menyendok makanannya. Ia menatap geram Chanyeol yang seenaknya menariknya hingga beberapa makanan kini tercecer ke lantai.

"Ya aku masih makan, bodoh!" semburnya kesal. Chanyeol tak menghiraukan rutukan Baekhyun dan tetap menarik tangannya agar segera pergi dari apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Percuma saja kita ada disini jika dia tak ada!" Chanyeol menatap sinis Kyungsoo sebelum membanting pintu apartemen dan menyisakan tatapan tak percaya Kyungsoo padanya.

"Ya—YA! Apa-apaan dia?!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan tangan menunjuk pintu yang tertutup rapat. Kakinya menghentak dengan keras lalu membereskan meja yang berantakan karena Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

"Dasar tak tahu terimakasih!" ia membawa semua piring kotor ke dalam wastafel lalu membiarkannya menumpuk bersama piring kotor lainnya. Waktu 10 menit tak akan cukup untuk membersihkan semuanya. Jika saja Jongin tak akan menjemputnya. Kyungsoo pun segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk segera bersiap-siap sebelum Jongin benar-benar datang dan mendapatinya masih dalam keadaan yang berantakan.

.

.

.

"—Yeol! Chanyeol! Waegeuraeyo?" Baekhyun berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak berniat untuk menunggunya. _'Mentang-mentang berkaki panjang!' _dengus Baekhyun yang tak berani ia katakan terang-terangan. Mata sipitnya mengarah tajam pada wajah Chanyeol yang tampak kesal. Tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya seketika dan membiarkan Chanyeol meninggalkannya semakin jauh. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan berusaha mengobservasi tingkah Chanyeol yang terkesan aneh. Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu tampak terbersit di otaknya.

"Ah! Maja maja! Park Chanyeol, kau tak bisa membohongiku lagi!" Baekhyun menyeringai tipis kemudian menyusul Chanyeol sambil berteriak nyaring.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah membolak-balik amplop di tangannya dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. Apa ia harus melanjutkannya atau berhenti sampai disini? Pertanyaan itu berulang kali muncul dan membuatnya ragu melihat bagaimana sikap Jongin yang begitu tak senang dengan kehadirannya.

Selama ini ia bekerja bukan karena paksaan. Melainkan dorongan hati yang membuatnya ingin melakukannya. Namun kali ini kasusnya sangat berbeda. Jongin bahkan tak mau tapi ayahnya tetap memaksa. Sehun yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti permainan saja. Jika saja alasannya bukan nominal uang yang berada dalam amplop coklat pada genggamannya kini, ia tak akan sudi melakukannya.

Sehun menyimpan kembali amplop ke dalam tasnya kemudian menenggelamkan wajah diantara kedua lengannya. Meja belajar yang baru ditinggalkan beberapa jam saja tampak begitu dingin menyentuh ujung hidungnya. Ia sedikit mendongak. Menumpukkan dagunya pada permukaan meja dengan mata menatap lurus kalender kecil di hadapannya. Coretan tinta warna-warni menandai hampir setiap taggal di bulan ini. Mustahil untuknya mendapat liburan yang bahkan dalam waktu singkat saja, mengingat jadwal padat yang terus menghantuinya. Ia mendesah pelan kemudian kembali mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam sambil menggumam aneh. Hingga getaran ponsel yang terletak di samping kepalanya membuatnya segera mengecek layarnya yang terus menyala dan mendapati nama Luhan tertera disana.

"Yeoboseyo~" ujarnya lemas.

"_Hei, aku ada di parkiran. Turunlah. Kita harus segera pergi." _Suara lembut itu selalu saja mampu menelusupkan rasa hangat ke dadanya. Meskipun terkesan berlebihan tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Sehun berpikir sejenak, berusaha mencerna ucapan Luhan kemudian membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Parkiran?" ia kini beranjak dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamar.

"Mwo? Parkiran?" pekiknya setengah terkejut. Tak biasanya Luhan datang menjemputnya tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung, kita akan pergi?' Sehun buru-buru menyambar mantel asal dari dalam lemari kemudian setengah berlari meninggalkan apartemen. Tak peduli degan wajah kusut dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Langkah kakinya terdengar gaduh di koridor kemudian ia berhenti di depan pintu lift dan menunggunya hingga terbuka.

"_Ne. Kau belum makan malam 'kan?"_

Sebenarnya ia baru saja melahap sepotong roti sisa sarapan tadi namun kepalanya refleks mengangguk. Udara dingin membuatnya terus-terusan merasa lapar.

Lift membawanya menuju lantai dasar. Ia berjalan cepat melewati lobby kemudian mendapati Luhan yang tengah bersandar pada mobilnya dengan jaket kebesaran yang membuat tubuh mungilnya seolah ditelan bulat-bulat oleh kain tebal tersebut. Nafas Sehun sedikit tersengal. Kemudian ia berusaha mengaturnya sebelum meminta penjelasan kepada Luhan.

"Hyung, kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Wae? Kau tak suka?"

"Aniyo. Maksudku biasanya kau akan menghubungiku terlebih dahulu jika akan pergi." Sehun menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya karena tak mampu lagi menahan udara digin yang menerpa mereka malam itu.

"Masuklah. Aku tak ingin kau sakit." Luhan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sehun. Jika saja ia belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan Luhan padanya yang begitu lembut, mungkin Sehun sudah tak sadarkan diri karena terpesona. Sehun hanya menurutinya kemudian duduk terlebih dahulu—menunggu Luhan yang kini berjalan memutar ke pintu sebrang.

Udara di dalam mobil berkali-kali lipat lebih hangat dibandingkan udara diluar sana. Ia menatap Luhan yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya. Ingin sekali ia menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan. Mengenai pekerjaan baru dengan gaji tak sedikit dan juga anak kurang ajar yang akan menjadi muridnya nanti. Tapi lidahnya seolah kelu. Apa yang harus ditakutkan? Entahlah. Sehun hanya merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya kepada Luhan—terlepas dari janjinya kepada pria itu untuk tidak menemui orang asing yang meneleponnya tadi. Dan lagi ia begitu ingin bertanya mengenai hubungan antara Luhan dan juga keluarga Kim tersebut.

"Kau melamun." Tahu-tahu Sehun merasa sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirnya yang dingin. Sehun terkesiap. Ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan hingga membentur kaca di belakangnya cukup keras.

"Appo~" ia mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Ya Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" protesnya dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan parkiran apartemen.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Aku hanya—terpesona." Capnya begitu pelan namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Luhan. Ia dengan cepat memalingkan wajahya keluar kaca. Menahan malu setengah mati karena harus mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Luhan.

"Jinjja?" terdengar nada menggoda yang membuat Sehun mendelikkan matanya sinis.

"Issshh Hyung jangan seperti itu!" protesnya lagi sambil menatap Luhan tajam. Pria itu masih tersenyum geli melihat Sehun yang hanya cemberut sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

Sehun lagi-lagi begitu terkejut.

"Nugu?"

"Mmmmm rahasia!" Luhan memeletkan lidahnya dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sehun kesal. Namun tiba-tiba suara ponsel Luhan memecah tawa mereka. Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sejak tadi menghuni saku jaketnya. Ia membaca dengan seksama siapa yang kini tengah menghubunginya dan seketika wajahnya tampak gelisah. Sehun memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan yang berubah. Ia memicingkan matanya saat Luhan tak juga mengangkat teleponnya.

"Nugu? Kenapa tidak diangkat?" pertanyaan Sehun membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan segera mereject panggilan tersebut lalau memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Oh—Sekretaris Jung." Dustanya dan Sehun percaya saja.

"Kenapa tak diangkat? Mungkin panggilan penting."

"Tak apa. Kita akan segera sampai. Mungkin dia ingin mengabariku jika Junmyeon Sajangnim sudah ada disana." Penuturannya membuat Sehun tampak berpikir. Ia mencerna dengan baik semua ucapan Luhan dan_—_

'_Junmyeon—Sajangnim?' _Sehun begitu familiar pada nama itu. Tentu saja. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu ia bertemu dengan pemilik nama tersebut.

"Mwo?! Siapa kau bilang tadi?" Sehun ingin memastikan sekali lagi bahwa ia tak salah dengar. Luhan meliriknya sekilas.

"Junmyeon Sajangnim."

Sehun merasa tenggorokannya tercekat dan tubuhnya membatu. Ini bukan moment yang baik untuknya. Jadi seseorang yang ingin ia perkenalkan padanya adalah Junmyeon Sajangnim?

"Hyung—" Sehun ingin sekali meminta Luhan mengantarnya kembali ke apartemen. Namun ia belum menemukan alasan logis untuk meyakinkan Luhan.

"Mwo?"

"Aniyo." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya yang memerah karena terus ia gigiti. Ia tampak gelisah.

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih 10 menit, mobil Luhan sudah sampai di tempat dimana ia dan juga Junmyeon membuat janji. Ia memarkir mobilnya kemudian menatap Sehun yang masih tenggelam di dalam pikirannya.

"Hei, kita sudah sampai. Kenapa kau terus melamun eoh?" tangan Luhan bergerak menyentuh belakang kepala Sehun—mengusapnya perlahan. Sehun terkesiap kaget.

"Aku baru ingat! Tugas Profesor Cho untuk besok belum sedikit pun kukerjakan. Hyung, antar aku pulang sekarang. Jebal~" Sehun menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya ia buat memelas agar Luhan percaya dengan kebohongannya. Mana mungkin Oh Sehun—yang notabene adalah anak pintar dan juga rajin—lupa untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang selalu ia jadikan prioritas utama. Luhan mengamati wajah kekasihnya itu dengan dahi berkerut. Kemudian tangannya bergerak membuka pintu mobil tanpa menghiraukan permohonan Sehun.

"Setelah makan baru aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ia keluar dari dalam mobil yang diikuti dengan desahan pelan Sehun.

"Ah eotokhae?" ia masih belum mau beranjak dari joknya hingga pintu disampingnya terbuka dengan lebar karena Luhan membukanya dari luar.

"Kajja~" tangannya menarik lengan Sehun agar keluar dari dalam mobil. Sehun hanya pasrah dan berjalan dengan langkah yang berat mengikuti Luhan masuk ke dalam cafe dengan design minimalis. Mereka memilih tempat di lantai 2 dengan suasana outdoor yang menyuguhi pemandangan langsung Seoul malam dari ketinggian. Luhan sebenarnya tak suka ketinggian. Namun kali ini ia ingin menikmati suasana berbeda. Ia menempati kursi untuk 4 orang yang terletak di sudut balkon. Seorang waitress yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka kini menyodorkan daftar menu pada keduanya. Sehun sama sekali tak merasa lapar. Ia kehilangan selera makannya sejak Luhan menyebut nama Junmyeon Sajangnim.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Luhan dengan mata yang sibuk menelusuri daftar menu. Sehun bahkan tak berniat untuk membaca satu per satu menu di dalamnya.

"Aku ingin—ke belakang sebentar. Hyung pesan saja duluan." Dan seketika itu pula Sehun melesat pergi ke toilet tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan.

"Oh Sehun!" panggil Luhan yang tidak direspon oleh pemilik nama itu. Waitress yang sejak tadi menunggu pesanan Luhan hanya tersenyum saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Silahkan, Tuan."

"Dua Americano dan satu choco bubble tea."

"Baik. Silahkan ditunggu pesanan Anda." Setelah mencatat, ia pun membungkuk pada Luhan kemudian pergi. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat—mencari batang hidung Sehun. Ia hendak menghubunginya hingga suara seseorang yang begitu ia hapal menyerukan namanya dan membuatnya kembali meletakkan ponsel di saku jaketnya.

"Luhan!" ia menoleh dengan spontan. Didapatinya pria setengah baya yang tidak terlalu tinggi berjalan dengan gayanya yang canggung lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi di sebrang Luhan.

"Sajangnim." Luhan berdiri sejenak kemudian membungkuk. Tangan Junmyeon mengisyaratkan Luhan agar kembali duduk.

"Lama tak bertemu denganmu, Lu."

"Kau sulit sekali untuk ditemui. Jadi ini bukan salahku." Ujarnya setengah bercanda. Junmyeon terbahak, untung tak begitu keras. Kebiasaannya tertawa dengan suara nyaring memang tak bisa dihilangkan.

"Kalau begitu salahkan saja klien-klien itu yang sudah menyita waktu kita."

Americano dan bubble tea sampai di meja mereka. Luhan mengangguk pelan—mengisyaratkan terimakasih pada waitress tersebut.

"Majayo. Mereka sudah menyita waktu kita." Timpal Luhan seraya menyodorkan secangkir Americano ke hadapan Junmyeon. Dan mata kecil pria itu mengarah pada bubble tea yang terlihat dianggurkan.

"Kau membawa seseorang?" ujarnya dengan senyuman aneh yang menurut Luhan terlihat begitu mengerikan. Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Seorang teman. Kau tak perlu mencurigaiku."

"Teman atau—"

"Abeoji!" sentak Luhan membuat Junmyeon kembali tertawa.

"OK, OK, cukup sampai disini. Ngomong-ngomong kemana dia?"

"Dia sedang ke toilet. Biar kuhubungi." Luhan mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Kemudian kembali berbicara pada Junmyeon.

"Bagaimana Jongin?" Luhan memilih topik tersebut sebagai awal pembicaraan. Ia sudah jarang tak bertemu Jongin dan begitu merindukannya.

Junmyeon tampak mendesah. Ia membuang nafasnya berat kemudian menyesap Americano yang berangsur mulai mendingin.

"Kurasa kau harus berbicara dengannya. Empat mata. Jika sesama anak muda saling bertukar pikiran sepertinya akan lebih mudah menemukan titik temu." Ujar Junmyeon yang direspon dengan anggukan Luhan.

"Akan kucoba."

Drrrttt... Drrrrttt...

Sebuah pesan masuk membuat Luhan segera mengecek ponselnya.

'_Hyung, mianhae aku harus pulang. Aku benar-benar belum mengerjakan tugas dari Profesor Cho. Maafkan aku dan jangan memarahiku. Bbuing bbuing~'_

"Oh Sehun!" ia menggertakkan giginya dengan gemas. Sehun kadang selalu bersikap aneh dan membuat Luhan bingung. Bahkan ia pernah meninggalkan Luhan di salah satu department store dengan alasan jika salah satu profesor memanggilnya dan mengharuskannya untuk segera datang menemuinya. Dan Sehun memberitahu Luhan melalui pesan. Terang saja jika Luhan kesal dan selalu berakhir dengan Sehun yang tidak mau dihubungi selama satu minggu penuh. Namun Luhan selalu mengalah. Ia selalu berusaha memahami sifat kekanakkan Sehun yang menurutnya memang harus dihilangkan itu. Oleh karena itu kali ini ia tak ingin memicu pertengkaran lagi.

"Wae?" Junmyeon mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah tampan Luhan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Ani. Ah, kita pesan makanan saja. Aku sudah sangat lapar." Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada waitress lalu memesan makanan untuknya dan juga Junmyeon. Satu hal mencolok yang terlihat dari sikap Junmyeon saat ini. Ia selalu bersikap lebih rileks jika berhadapan dengan Luhan dan berubah menjadi tegang saat harus menghadapi Jongin. Mereka memang berbeda. Sifat mereka begitu bertolak belakang hingga Junmyeon menaruh harapan yang sangat besar pada Luhan untuk bisa menggantikannya mendidik Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkan Luhan dan juga Junmyeon. Ia mencari halte terdekat yang jaraknya masih cukup jauh.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Sehun bergumam sendiri pada ponselnya tanpa melihat sedikitpun jalan di depannya. Ia terpaksa melarikan diri dari sana ketimbang harus bertemu dengan Junmyeon lalu mendapat masalah lebih serius yang akan mengancam hubungannya dengan Luhan. Memang ini terkesan berlebihan jika dipermasalahkan, namun dari awal ia sudah tak jujur pada Luhan dan sama sekali tak memberitahunya mengenai pekerjaan yang Junmyeon berikan padanya. Dan ia tentu saja akan marah jika Junmyeon yang mengatakannya dan bukan Sehun.

Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Langkahnya ia percepat ingin segera sampai ke apartemen dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam smartphone-nya berharap Luhan akan membalas pesannya. Namun nyatanya pria itu sama sekali tak mengirim pesan apapun dan Sehun tahu jika Luhan kini marah padanya.

**DUK**

Sehun tak menyadari jika ketergesaannya membuatnya menabrak seseorang dan menumpahkan minuman ke pakaiannya. Ia terus saja berjalan dan sibuk dalam pikirannya hingga suara seseorang membuatnya berhenti.

"YA OH SEHUN!"

Sehun terkejut saat namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Itu bukan suara Luhan ataupun suara familiar lainnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan perlahan dan mendapati sebuah tatapan tajam menghujam ke arahnya. Di sampingnya terdapat pria yang jauh lebih pendek dan kecil darinya tengah membersihkan mantel coklat mudanya yang basah.

"Kau?" seru Sehun terkejut. Ia memperhatikan pria disampingnya kemudian menyadari noda coklat besar di pakaian pria tersebut.

"Aigoo~" Sehun berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Pantas saja tadi ia merasa bahunya membentur sesuatu.

"Apa aku yang melakukan ini semua?"

"Kau masih bertanya?! Tentu saja!" bukannya Kyungsoo yang berkomentar, namun malah Jongin yang membentaknya. Beberapa tatapan kini mengarah kepada mereka.

"Jonginnie sudahlah." Kyungsoo menarik ujung jaket Jongin dan mengisyaratkan Jongin agar tak membuatnya malu. Sehun menatap pria yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf." Sehun membungkuk, menyesal dengan perbuatannya.

"Gwaenchana." Ujar Kyungsoo merasa tak enak. Namun apa yang dilakukan Jongin setelahnya membuat Sehun maupun Kyungsoo begitu terkejut. Jongin mencopot satu per satu kancing mantel Kyungsoo kemudian melepasnya.

"Ya apa yang kau—"

"Bersihkan!" pria angkuh itu melempar mantel ke arah Sehun hingga pria itu terbelalak.

"Bukankah kau butuh uang? Bersihkan mantelnya dan aku akan membayarmu!" ujar Jongin ketus. Ia melepas jaketnya kemudian memakaikannya ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Lalu tangannya menarik tangan pria itu untuk pergi.

Sehun masih tak percaya. Apa harga dirinya baru saja diinjak-injak? Kepalanya perlahan menunduk—menatap mantel yang sudah tersampir di lengannya.

"Brengsek. Kau memang harus diajari sopan santun, Kim Jongin!" Umpatnya kesal.

.

.

.

Sehun menopang dagunya diatas lutut. Matanya tak lepas dari cucian yang kini tengah berputar di dalam mesin cuci. Ia tampak melamun dan tak menghiraukan suara mesin yang berbunyi otomatis saat mesin cuci berhenti memutar mantel Kyungsoo.

"Cih, apa semua orang kaya seperti itu?" matanya menerawang ke dalam mesin cuci. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal kemudian ia menyadari jika cuciannya sudah selesai dikeringkan. Ia mengeluarkan mantel kemudian menatap lekat-lekat benda berwarna coklat muda tersebut.

"Gara-gara benda ini dia menjatuhkan harga diriku di depan orang lain. Brengseeeeeeekkkkk!" teriak Sehun frustasi.

**Ting Tong Ting Tong**

Sehun berhenti berteriak. Ia berjalan ke pintu depan kemudian memperhatikan jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat.

"Malam-malam seperti ini?"

**Ting Tong Ting Tong**

Sehun mendekati layar interkom kemudian menatap wajah seseorang yang muncul disana.

"Luhan Hyung~"

"Oh Sehun, aku tahu jika kau belum tidur!" ujar suara tersebut dan Sehun hanya menelan salivanya gugup.

Tak terdengar lagi suara bel yang ditekan melainkan digantikan dengan suara tombol yang ditekan untuk memverifikasi kunci. Sehun cepat-cepat menempelkan tubuhnya di daun pintu dan menahannya dari dalam agar Luhan tak bisa masuk.

"Hyung harus berjanji tak akan memarahiku!" teriak Sehun saat Luhan berhasil membuka kunci dan medorong pintu hingga terbuka sedikit.

"Menyingkir dari sana!"

"Shireo! Kau harus berjanji dulu tak memarahiku!" Sehun bersikeras menahan pintu agar tak terbuka semakin lebar.

"Aishh aku tak akan memarahimu. Sekarang menyingkir dari sana!"

Sehun mendorong pintu dengan kuat hingga tertutup kembali.

"Oh Sehun!" geram Luhan yang kembali memverifikasi password dan Sehun melarikan diri ke kamarnya. Ia berniat mengunci pintu kamarnya namun sama sekali tak terlihat benda tipis itu di lubang kunci. Dengan cepat ia melompat ke atas ranjang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal serta menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sikapnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang takut dimarahi oleh ayahnya.

Derap langkah kaki yang mendekat membuatnya semakin mengeratkan bantal di kepalanya. Beban di tepi ranjang membuanya sedikit bergerak.

"Ireona." Ujar Luhan sambil menepuk kakinya. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuh Sehun.

"Shireooo~" suara yang teredam bantal membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya. Karena gemas Luhan pun menyingkap selimut hingga tak menutupi tubuh Sehun lagi. Ia menarik lengan pria itu dengan paksa hingga Sehun kini terduduk di hadapannya. Rambutnya berantakan dengan bibir mengerucut tajam.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau pergi dari sana. Aku tahu jika kau berbohong." Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. Pria itu kembali menelan salivanya kemudian menatap Luhan dari sudut matanya.

"Hyung, kau berjanji tak akan memarahiku 'kan? Dan entah kenapa ini sangat kebetulan." Sehun memberanikan diri menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan dan dilihatnya pria mungil itu menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya sejenak. Mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Luhan. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan menyembunyikan semuanya dari Luhan. Toh lambat laun ia pasti akan tahu.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku—"

.

.

.

Sehun menggeliat pelan. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya begitu hangat dan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Matanya terasa sakit dan ditatapnya sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya—memeluknya dalam tidurnya.

Semalam Sehun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Luhan. Ia harus menangis karena penjelasannya merebak ke arah kehidupan serta masalah finansial yang ia alami. Sehun membutuhkan pekerjaan itu. Ia tekankan kepada Luhan bahwa ia tak bisa selalu bergantung kepadanya. Dan pria itu menenangkan Sehun—memeluknya hingga mereka terlelap.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah damai malaikatnya. Dielusnya perlahan pipi mulus itu. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan banyak pikiran. Sehun tahu jika ia pun menjadi beban kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, ireona." Suara seraknya membuat Luhan perlahan membuka mata indahnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. Dan setelahnya ia megecup dahi Sehun lembut.

"Selamat pagi." Suara serak khas bangun tidur membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung kau harus cepat-cepat mandi. Ini sudah jam 6." Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk paha Luhan cukup keras karena Luhan malah memejamkan matanya kembali. Dan sebuah tepukan paling keras membuatnya meringis kemudian membuatnya membuka mata lebar-lebar. Ia menatap Sehun yang hendak turun dari ranjangnya.

"Sayang, matamu bengkak." Ujar Luhan saat ditatapnya mata Sehun yang berwarna merah. Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Pantas saja sakit. Aku akan mengompresnya. Hyung cepatlah mandi. Aku akan membuat sarapan untukmu." Sehun pun pergi keluar kamarnya dan segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa bongkah es batu serta membuat sarapan untuk kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari pertama Sehun menjadi tutor Jongin. Sudah sekitar 20 menit ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan kini ia tengah menunggu sosok anak brengsek menurut Sehun itu di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Menurut pihak sekolah, seluruh siswa tingkat akhir sudah bubar sejak satu jam yang lalu. Hari memang sudah begitu gelap. Pelajaran tambahan khusus anak-anak kelas 3 membuat mereka harus pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Namun kabar lain yang Sehun dapat dari orang rumahnya —Tuan Muda sama sekali belum kembali ke rumah—dan Sehun benar-benar kesal padanya. Sehun bertekad akan memberinya pelajaran setimpal agar anak itu menyesal dan tak akan berbuat seenaknya lagi padanya. Saat matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah yang sudah tampak sepi, tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel membuatnya sedikit terlonjak. Ia merogoh saku kemejanya kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel—menatap nama seseorang yang tertera disana.

"Yeoboseyo? Eh? Jinjja? Ahh baiklah saya akan segera kesana." Sehun memutus panggilannya dengan Jongdae. Pria itu baru saja mengabari Sehun mengenai keberadaan Jongin saat ini. Sehun menggertakkan giginya kesal kemudian meremas ponselnya dengan gemas.

"Anak sialan! Kau ingin mengerjaiku eoh? Kau tak akan bisa melarikan diri!"dengan langkah terburu ia pun meninggalkan sekolah Jongin dan segera menuju ke tempat anak itu berada.

.

.

.

Tubuh yang masih berbalut seragam itu kini tengah merebah santai di atas sofa merah yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruang tengah di apartemen Kyungsoo. Tangannya sibuk mengganti channel TV yang menurutnya sama sekali tak ada yang menarik.

"Jonginnie, aku tak ingin berurusan dengan Abeojimu!" ujar Kyungsoo yang kini tengah sibuk membuat makan malam untuknya dan juga Jongin.

"Mereka tak tahu apartemenmu. Jadi biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kau cukup menyembunyikanku dari tutor bodoh itu sekarang!" Jongin mematikan TV kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk duduk di meja makan. Ia menumpu dagunya dengan sebelah tangan—memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang dengan gesitnya tengah memotong sayuran untuk sup.

**Ting Tong Ting Tong**

Tiba-tiba suara bel membuat mereka menolehkan kepalanya secara bersamaan.

"Buka pintunya." Perintah Kyungsoo yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gidikan bahu Tuan Muda. Kyungsoo memelototinya kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dengan gemas.

"Neo—jinjja!" ia pun dengan langkah yang amat sangat terpaksa segera berjalan ke arah daun pintu tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang kini tengah menekan tombol belnya. Saat pintu dibuka, mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna dan ia hendak menutup kembali pintu tersebut namun pergerakkan tangan seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya rupanya satu langkah lebih cepat darinya dan tenaganya pun lebih kuat dari pada Kyungsoo.

"K—kau!"

"Kim Jongin, aku tahu jika kau ada di dalam!"Sehun yang sudah tak mempedulikan lagi tatakrama segera menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Y—ya! Kau tak bisa seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartemenku! Ya!" tubuh pendek Kyungsoo nekat melawan tubuh tinggi Sehun dan sudah pasti dengan sekali hentakan tubuh Kyungsoo terjengkang ke belakang hingga ia terduduk di lantai. Jongin yang mendengar kegaduhan itu segera berlari ke arah pintu depan dan ia terlihat begitu terkejut saat mendapati tutor bodoh itu kini berada di dalam apartemen Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat nyalang.

"Kim Jongin, kau ikut denganku atau aku akan menyeretmu keluar dari apartemen ini!"

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga part ini gak ngecewain T_T**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : It's Not All About Money Chapter 4

Pairing : HanHun, KaiHun, KaiSoo, etc

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Junmyeon

Genre : OOC, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

.

.

.

**Annyeoooong! Mianhae karena update-nya telat (dan akan selalu telat T_T) Akhirnya chapter 4 update juga! Kemaren2 gak ada waktu buat ngetik ff karena saya bener2 sibuk sama kuliah. Maklum mahasiswi tingkat akhir. Doakan skripsi saya lancar ya! FIGHTING! Dan maaf KaiHun moment-nya masih belum ada. Kayanya ini bakalan jadi ff yang panjang menyaingi episode drama2 di TV xD So, happy reading!^^**

.

.

.

Gerimis turun kala itu. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya—menatap muntahan air hujan yang semakin lama turun semakin deras. Kakinya melangkah semakin cepat menuju sebuah apartemen yang sudah terlihat dari posisinya saat ini. Mengeratkan kain jaket yang sejak tadi hanya menutup tubuhnya asal.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Jongdae bilang Jongin tengah berada di bangunan ini. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Di lantai 15 lebih tepatnya. Sehun pun tanpa berlama-lama lagi segera menekan tombol 15 di samping pintu lift dan segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk saat pintu besi itu terbuka. Ia tak bisa diam—memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Jongin mau ikut bersamanya pulang. Sudah pasti sebuah penolakan saja yang akan ia dapatkan. Namun siapa tahu kali ini ia bisa sedikit luluh? Mungkin.

Suara dentingan pelan mengagetkan Sehun. Rupanya karena terlalu tenggelam di dalam pikirannya ia tak memperhatikan lift sudah sampai di lantai berapa. Dan kali ini pintu terbuka di lantai 15. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak kemudian ia segera berlari keluar mencari apartemen dimana Jongin berada sekarang. Pintu ke 6 dari arah lift tepat di sebelah kanan. Kakinya berhenti disana. Menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian telunjuknya menekan bel di samping pintu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan pengusiran yang akan dilakukan Jongin. Namun kali ini ia tak boleh kalah oleh anak ingusan itu.

Saat hendak menekan bel untuk kedua kalinya pintu terbuka dengan lebar dan menampilkan sosok pria mungil yang Sehun hafal dengan wajah begitu terkejut.

"K—kau!" pekik Kyungsoo tertahan. Pasalnya siapa yang tidak terkejut jika seseorang yang kini datang adalah pria yang tengah dihindari Jongin? Baru beberapa menit lalu Jongin mengatakan jika dia harus berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Sehun.

"Aku tahu jika Jongin di dalam." Sehun memasang wajah datarnya. Namun Kyungsoo malah menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Jongin? _Eopsoyo_." Dustanya.

"_Gojitmal_."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kim Jongin, aku tahu jika kau ada di dalam!" Sehun yang sudah tak mempedulikan lagi tatakrama segera menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Y—ya! Kau tak bisa seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartemenku! Ya!" tubuh pendek Kyungsoo nekat melawan tubuh tinggi Sehun dan sudah pasti dengan sekali hentakan tubuh Kyungsoo terjengkang ke belakang hingga ia terduduk di lantai. Jongin yang mendengar kegaduhan itu segera berlari ke arah pintu depan dan ia terlihat begitu terkejut saat mendapati tutor bodoh itu kini berada di dalam apartemen Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat nyalang.

"Kim Jongin, kau ikut denganku atau aku akan menyeretmu keluar dari apartemen ini!"

'_Shit!' _umpat Jongin yang benar-benar lupa jika ayahnya akan melakukan apa saja hanya untuk menemukannya. Ia tak tahu jika mobilnya sudah dilengkapi dengan alat pelacak dan bodohnya ia lupa mematikan GPS di ponselnya.

"Jangan harap aku akan ikut denganmu!" ujar Jongin dengan nada ketusnya. Ia menatap benci ke arah Sehun dan pria yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu menatapnya tak kalah sengit. Dan tanpa basa basi lagi Sehun segera menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin agar ikut bersamanya.

**PLAK**

Tepisan kasar membuat tangannya terhempas begitu saja. Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu!" tatapannya terlihat begitu angkuh. Sehun menghela nafasnya dalam. Ia tak boleh sama egoisnya dengan anak itu.

"OK. Tapi kau harus ikut denganku. Ini perintah!"

Jongin tampak menyeringai dan menatap Sehun meremehkan.

"Perintah? Kau pikir kau siapa?" nada merendahkan terdengar begitu kentara. Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan rahang yang menguat karena kesal.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Kau harus ikut denganku!" desisnya.

"Shireo!"

"Ya aku ini guru privat-mu! Kau harus menurut padaku!"

"Kubilang aku tidak mau!"

"Kim Jongin!"

"YA KALIAN! HENTIKAN!"

.

.

.

Tak ada tanda-tanda Luhan akan beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Setumpuk berkas yang masih belum terjamah membuatnya mendesah pelan. Ia melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik leher. Merebahkan kepala pada sandaran kursi kemudian mengambil map teratas pada tumpukan di depannya—membaca sekilas isi map kemudian kembali meletakkannya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan di pintu kaca membuatnya terkesiap. Tanpa disuruh, Sekretaris Jung masuk dengan wajah yang tampak lelah.

"_Ahjussi_, _wae_?" karena ini sudah lewat jam kerja, Luhan memanggil pria itu tanpa embel-embel sekretaris. Tak ada batasan apapun seperti saat klien-klien dan karyawan lain berada di depan mereka. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia bilang bahwa dia adalah temanmu. Temui sana! Dia menunggumu di _lobby_." Ujarnya sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa berwarna beige yang terletak di salah satu sisi ruangan.

"Teman?" Luhan menghentikan pekerjaannya—menatap dengan seksama wajah yang hampir keriput itu.

"Tapi sepertinya dia bukan orang Korea? Kukira bahasa Koreanya masih belum terlalu lancar." Ujarnya menambahkan. Luhan masih tampak berpikir keras. Kemudian ia membulatkan matanya dan segera keluar dari ruangannya untuk menemui 'teman'-nya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Luhan —" suara pilu itu memenuhi gendang telinganya. Luhan hanya menatap kosong boneka kelinci yang tertempel di atas dashboard. Ingatannya terpaksa harus ia putar kembali ke masa-masa itu. Dimana Tuhan belum mempertemukannya dengan Sehun.

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat.

"Maaf jika aku lancang datang ke kantormu—" ujar Yixing akhirnya. Ia menelan salivanya agar suaranya terdengar normal dan tidak seperti orang yang mau menangis.

Luhan menoleh—menatap wajah seseorang yang kini hanya tertunduk di sampingnya. Luhan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Yixing—"

"Aku tak bisa Lu." Ia menggeleng dengan keras. Jantung Luhan merespon aneh ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" ia tahu jika pembicaraan pria di sampingnya itu mengarah kemana. Namun ia berusaha menepis hal itu dari benaknya. Pria berkulit pucat tersebut menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Aku tak bisa—jika tanpamu." Yixing menatap mata coklat itu dalam. Luhan memandangnya sekilas kemudian membuang tatapannya ke arah lain—menghindari mata Yixing yang seolah mampu menariknya jatuh begitu dalam—menghipnotisnya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu sudah menjadi komitmen kita dulu? Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan. Kau sudah memilih jalan hidupmu dan aku memilih jalan hidupku sendiri. Kita memiliki jalan hidup masing-masing." Setelah kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Luhan, suasana hening kembali menghimpit mereka. Hanya detak jantung masing-masing yang dapat mereka dengar.

"Anggap saja jika dulu aku bodoh. Membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkanku." Jawab Yixing akhirnya. Sebuah senyuman hambar terukir di bibirnya. Mata bulatnya terpaku pada boneka kelinci yang terus bergerak tak jelas. Luhan bilang jika boneka itu benar-benar mirip seperti Sehun. Dan ia hampir saja lupa pada pria itu jika saja ia tak melirik lagi benda putih tersebut.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke hotel." Luhan berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia tak ingin jika pembicaraan ini menjadi semakin jauh dan tak jelas ujungnya. Ia ingin segera mengakhirinya—meskipun semuanya memang sudah berakhir sejak lama. Ia tak boleh membuat hatinya kembali jatuh pada pria di sampingnya. Ia tak ingin membuat seseorang—si bayi kelinci raksasa itu menangis karena Luhan mengkhianatinya.

Ini bukan kali pertama Yixing menyusulnya ke Seoul. Jauh-jauh terbang dari Changsa hanya untuk meminta Luhan kembali ke sisinya.

"Apa Sehun benar-benar lebih baik dariku?" Yixing tersenyum hambar. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata yang mulai menggenang. Luhan yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya melirik pria di sampingnya dengan kaget.

"Berhenti memberiku pertanyaan yang sama. Berapa kali harus kubilang jika—"

"Aku tahu jika Sehun memang lebih baik dariku. Dia tak sepertiku yang penyakitan." suara Yixing terdengar lirih. Luhan yang sudah tak tahan lagi segera menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Yixing selalu saja mengatakan hal itu jika bertemu. Membandingkan dirinya dan juga Sehun.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang jika hal itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan perpisahan kita." Nada suara Luhan terdengar datar. Ia sebisa mungkin menjaga intonasinya agar tidak membentak Yixing dan mencengkram stir dengan erat tanpa melirik Yixing sedikitpun untuk meredam emosinya. Pria pucat itu tak dapat lagi membendung airmata yang sudah sejak tadi ingin meluncur bebas ke pipinya.

"T—tapi aku tak bisa tanpamu. Disini benar-benar—sesak." ia meremas dadanya dengan keras. Menahan isak tangis yang sejak awal tak ingin ia tunjukkan di depan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku.." bisiknya lirih. Tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang entah sudah berapa banyak terjatuh membasahi pipinya lalu menetes ke pakaiannya. Luhan tak bisa melihat air mata itu. Setiap kali melihat air mata itu meluncur bebas dari mata indahnya, perasaan bersalah seolah menyudutkannya di ruang hampa.

"Zhang Yixing~"

"Maaf—"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Yixing berada dalam dekapan Luhan. Tubuh ringkih Yixing bergetar di dalam pelukan Luhan seiring degan tangisannya yang semakin menjadi.

"Ssssshhhhh..." Luhan mengusap lembut punggung itu. Ia tak suka jika melihat Yixing menangis—terlebih jika itu karenanya.

"Aku—masih mencintaimu—Lu.." ucapnya terputus-putus ditengah isakannya. Luhan hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan benar-benar terasa sakit—membuatnya sesak. Kini tangannya semakin mendekap erat tubuh itu kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara perbatasan leher dan bahu Yixing.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

"Bila p tepat di ujung-ujung solenoide 1=00 dan 2=900 maka rumus yang dapat dijabarkan adalah—YA KIM JONGIN!" teriak Sehun tanpa peduli gendang telinga Jongin akan rusak atau tidak. Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di dapur hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya Sehun berteriak kepada Jongin. Pasalnya disaat Sehun mengoceh tentang materi fisikanya Jongin sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Ia dengan seenaknya merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil terus mengganti-ganti channel TV dengan acara-acara yang tidak menarik hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mematikannya kemudian melempar remote sembarang.

"Kyungsoo-ah aku pulang!" tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat ini ia segera menyambar tas di sampingnya kemudian beranjak pergi ke pintu depan.

"KIM JONGIN!" Sehun yang merasakan tenggorokannya mulai sakit karena terlalu banyak berteriak kini membereskan seluruh buku yang berserakan di meja ruang tengah lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas dengan asal hingga ia menyadari sesuatu yang belum ia keluarkan.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, aku sudah mencuci mantelmu hingga bersih dan aku benar-benar sudah memastikan jika tak ada sedikit noda pun yang tersisa. Kau tak perlu membayar sepeser pun jasa laundry-ku karena semua adalah murni kesalahanku. Jwesonghamnida. Dan terimakasih karena sudah memberiku izin untuk berteriak di apartemenmu. Aku pergi!" ia dengan tergesa segera meletakkan mantel Kyungsoo yang terlipat rapi di atas sofa kemudian berlari menyusul Jongin yang sudah sejak beberapa detik lalu meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Suara langkah sepatu yang semakin cepat membuat kegaduhan di sepanjang koridor. Sehun berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin yang kini berjalan ke arah lift.

"Kim Jongin jamkanman!" ujar Sehun tanpa mempedulikan suaranya yang justru akan mengganggu ketenangan para penghuni apartemen. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik dan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Bisakah kau berhenti meneriakiku? Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit, bodoh!" bentak Jongin geram. Bukannya menurut, Sehun malah memasang ekspresi menantang sambil mengangkat telunjuknya di depan wajah Jongin.

"Kau yang bodoh! Kau benar-benar tak sopan mengataiku bodoh! Aku ini lebih tua darimu! Dan ingat! Aku ini tutormu! Jika sejak awal kau mau menurut padaku maka aku tidak akan pernah ber—hhhhmmmmpppp!" Jongin membekap mulut Sehun kemudian tangan yang satunya ia lingkarkan di bahu Sehun lalu menyeret pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa inci darinya itu masuk ke dalam lift.

"Hmmmmpp hhmmppphh hhhmmpppp?!" Sehun meronta minta dilepaskan. Namun Jongin semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh pria di depannya hingga dapat tercium dengan jelas aroma tubuh Sehun yang begitu lembut dan membuat Jongin terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Sebuah injakan tanpa ampun menghantam kaki kirinya dan Jongin memekik dengan keras hingga tangannya terlepas dari mulut Sehun lalu beralih memegangi kakinya yang terasa sakit hingga berdenyut nyeri ke kepalanya. Sementara Sehun kini tengah meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin karena dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak.

"Oh Sehun brengsek! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu! Aisshh!" geram Jongin yang masih meringis menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Sebelum kau membunuhku maka aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu! Di dalam lift ini jika perlu!"

"Dan kau tak akan hidup tenang setelah membunuhku karena semua yang kau lakukan akan terekam jelas di CCTV itu. Dan Abeoji akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara!" ucap Jongin tak mau kalah. Sehun memelototi bocah tengil itu kemudian membelakanginya. Ingin sekali ia menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan sepatunya, memasukkannya ke dalam karung, lalu membuangnya ke jurang!

**Ting!**

Lift sudah berhenti di lantai dasar. Jongin segera keluar dari dalam lift sementara Sehun mengikutinya di belakang sambil terus merutuk.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, bodoh!" Jongin mempercepat langkahnya menuju parkiran. Ia melompat ke dalam mobil tanpa berniat membuka pintunya kemudian segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sehun melempar tasnya ke jok di samping Jongin yang membuat dahi pria yang lebih muda darinya itu mengernyit bingung.

"Mau apa kau?" ujarnya sinis. Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja urusan kita belum selesai! Kita lanjutkan belajarnya di rumahmu!" belum sempat Sehun membuka pintunya, Jongin menginjak gas terlebih dahulu dan mobil pun melaju meninggalkan Sehun yang kini hanya mampu menatap mobil _sport_ hitam itu dengan mata melotot tak percaya.

"_M-mwo_? _MWO_? YA! KIM JONGIN! TASKU!"

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan terseok menelusuri jalanan ibukota yang semakin malam tampak semakin ramai. Entah sudah berapa jauh ia berjalan. Yang pasti kakinya sudah mulai terasa sakit dan pegal. Ia kini merutuki 2 hal di dalam hatinya. Pertama ia menyesal karena telah melempar tasnya terlebih dahulu ke dalam mobil Jongin sehinga ia terpaksa harus pulang berjalan kaki. Tak ada sepeser uang pun di saku jaket ataupun celananya. Bahkan ponselnya pun kini tak bersamanya. Luhan tak akan datang hanya dengan diberi telepati. Itu hanya akan terjadi di film-film saja. Dan kedua ia benar-benar menyesal tak meminta uang pada Kyungsoo karena sudah mencuci mantelnya. Siapa sangka jika sesuatu buruk itu kini menimpanya.

Sehun memandang lampu lalu lintas yang masih berwarna hijau. Kakinya bergerak menerobos kerumunan orang yang hendak menyebrang hingga ia berdiri di barisan depan. Dan siapa sangka jika ia akan menemukan Luhan disana. Di dalam mobilnya yang tepat melintas di hadapannya.

"Luhan Hyung?" matanya gencar menatap mobil yang melaju tak terlalu cepat itu dan hendak berteriak tak tahu malu. Namun baru satu langkah ia bergerak kakinya tiba-tiba terasa beku—tak bisa digerakkan. Luhan tak sendiri. Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas walau sekilas siapa seseorang yang duduk di samping Luhan.

"Zhang Yixing."

.

.

.

Jongin menginjak gas cukup kuat hingga mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Angin malam menerpa tubuhnya dan membuatnya merasa udara kebebasan kini tengah mendekapnya. Ia menyeringai kecil dengan kepala setengah bergoyang mengikuti dentuman musik yang ia dengar melalui earphone. Persetan dengan ucapan Junmyeon yang selalu melarangnya kebut-kebutan di jalan raya. Toh pria itu tak ada disana.

Mata obsidian itu melirik tajam pada tas coklat di sampingnya. Bahkan ia berniat membuang barang usang itu ke Sungai Han sebentar lagi. Salah Sehun sendiri yang melempar tas seenaknya ke dalam mobilnya. Tangan Jongin terulur untuk mengambil tas tersebut kemudian melemparnya ke jok belakang. Bahkan ia muak jika harus melihat tasnya saja.

**Drrrttt... Drrrttt...**

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Jongin tidak suka jika seseorang menghubunginya saat ia tengah mengemudi. Namun ia menyempatkan matanya untuk melirik siapa nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Jika itu Junmyeon ataupun anak buahnya, maka ia tak akan pernah mengangkatnya. Namun rupanya nama Kyungsoo-lah yang muncul disana.

"Yo~" ia mengangkat ponselnya sedikit malas.

"_Dimana kau?"_

"Kenapa ketus sekali?" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia tahu Kyungsoo pasti sedang marah padanya.

"_Kau bersama Sehun Hyung?"_ ujar Kyungsoo memastikan. Jongin berdecak pelan.

"Bahkan aku tak mengizinkan dia menyentuh mobilku." Jawabnya ketus. Kyungsoo di sebrang sana hanya menggeram pelan.

"_Aku tak mau tahu! Kau harus mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat! Dia sudah mencuci mantelku dan kau sudah berjanji untuk membayarnya."_

"Oh? Aku hanya bercanda soal itu. Lupakan! Toh Abeoji sudah memberinya cukup banyak uang. Jadi untuk apa aku membayar si pengemis itu?"

"_Kim Jongin! Jaga ucapanmu!"_

"Mwo? Dia tak lebih dari sekedar pengemis! Semua orang yang bekerja untuk Abeoji tak lebih dari sekedar pengemis!"

"_Berhenti memandang rendah orang lain atau aku akan—"_

Jongin segera memutuskan panggilan mereka tanpa memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia membanting ponselnya ke jok di sampingnya kemudian mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Brengsek!" ia menginjak rem sekaligus kemudian memutar balik arah mobil untuk mencari dimana Sehun sekarang.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa bus yang berhenti. Ia tak peduli. Bahkan ia tak masalah jika harus tidur di pinggir jalan seperti ini. Ia marah, kesal, benci, sakit, semuanya bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Tubuhnya kini hanya mampu terduduk di kursi halte dengan tatapan yang mengarah pada satu titik—kosong.

.

"_Hyung~" Sehun meremas ujung seragamnya dengan gugup. Di depannya—Luhan—tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya. Perlahan tangannya terangkat, mengusap pelan rambut coklat itu sambil menggumam pelan._

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_N-ne?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun." Ujarnya lantang kemudian merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sehun hanya terdiam. Namun tak perlu waktu lama untuk membalas pelukan Luhan di tubuhnya._

"_Maukah kau berjanji satu hal, Hyung?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Lupakan dia."_

_._

Sehun meremas dadanya pelan. Sesak. Namun tak ada setetes pun air mata yang keluar. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam. Zhang Yixing. Ini kali kedua Sehun memergoki Luhan pergi bersama Yixing. Di belakang Sehun? Pria itu sebenarnya tak ingin memiliki prasangka buruk terhadap kekasihnya. Namun gelagat Luhan akhir-akhir ini memang terlihat aneh. Tak jarang ia mengabaikan beberapa panggilan masuk saat bersama Sehun. Mungkin saja itu dari—

**Ckiiittttt**

Gesekan ban mobil dengan aspal menimbulkan decitan nyaring, membuat beberapa pengguna jalan dan segelintir orang yang tengah menunggu bus di halte menoleh kaget pada mobil sport hitam yang berhenti seenaknya itu. Satu-satunya orang yang tak menyadari kedatangan Jogin adalah pria yang kini tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Ia masih betah menatap objek yang entah apa itu dengan tatapan kosong.

'_Aku harus mengakhirinya.'_

Tepat setelah ia menggumamkan kalimat itu dalam hatinya tangan seseorang menarik lengannya hingga ia kini berdiri. Menatap kaget pria di depannya dan tahu-tahu ia seperti diseret masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

Tak ingin menimbulkan keributan di depan umum seperti ini, Jongin tak terlalu menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun. Ia setengah berlari menuju pintu di sebrang Sehun kemudian segera menyalakan mobilnya dan segera pergi menyisakan tatapan heran dari semua orang.

.

.

.

"Xiexie, karena kau sudah mengantarku." Yixing tersenyum lemah dengan mata yang tak bisa terlepas dari sosok Luhan. Pria itu menoleh—mencari sesuatu yang tergantung di belakang joknya. Sebuah jaket. Tanpa banyak bicara Luhan memakaikan jaket miliknya ke tubuh kurus Yixing. Bisa ia rasakan jika kulit pucat itu terasa dingin di telapak tangannya. Jarak wajah keduanya terlihat begitu dekat saat Luhan mulai mengancingkan jaket dengan telaten. Ia tak ingin udara malam menyentuh tubuh Yixing sedikit pun. Dan konsentrasinya seketika buyar saat sepasang bibir dingin itu mendarat lembut di bibirnya. Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan spontan.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

Entah kenapa hujan tiba-tiba turun begitu deras. Jongin menaikkan atap penutup mobilnya tanpa harus khawatir mereka akan basah kuyup. Sehun hanya diam. Padahal beberapa saat lalu mereka baru saja bertengkar hebat. Bahkan Sehun sama sekali tak mempertanyakan tasnya yang kini masih tergeletak di jok belakang mobil.

Jongin menatap heran pria di sampingnya itu. Ia pun sama sekali tak protes kenapa Jongin menyeretnya ke dalam mobil.

"Ya!" suara rendah Jongin membuatnya terkesiap kemudian menoleh.

"_Mwo_?" responnya datar. Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Jika kau tak memberitahuku alamat rumahmu, maka aku akan menurunkanmu disini!" Jongin mendelik sinis. Sehun yang tak menyadari tatapan itu kembali betah memperhatikan jalan yang hanya bisa ia lihat sekilas karena Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya begitu cepat. Bahkan ia tidak protes dengan cara Jongin yang menjalankan mobilnya tanpa aturan.

"Hei." Suara serak Sehun membuat Jongin menggeram pelan sebagai respon.

"Aku akan memutuskan kontraknya besok." Suaranya

"Ap—maksudmu?" Jongin sepenuhnya mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun sambil sesekali menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Aku akan berhenti menjadi tutormu. Aku akan mengembalikan uangnya besok pada ayahmu. Apa kau senang?" nada sinis terdengar begitu kentara. Jongin ingin sekali bertanya tentang alasan Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Tapi bukankah itu yang ia inginkan? Agar Sehun tak pernah menjadi tutornya lagi.

"Baguslah. Kau lebih baik tidak ada."

Keadaan kembali hening. Jongin melirik Sehun dari sudut matanya. Kenapa sikapnya begitu berbeda?

"Ne. Aku lebih baik tidak ada. Dan—orang-orang sepertiku memang selalu membuat orang-orang seperti kalian risih kan? Jadi aku minta maaf atas nama orang-orang sepertiku. Dan sekarang kau bisa menurunkanku disini." Ucap Sehun datar dan setetes air mata tiba-tiba meluncur di kedua mata indahnya. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela dan mengusap airmatanya kasar. Mobil masih terus berjalan dan Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan geram.

"Kau tak mendengarku? Kubilang berhenti!" teriak Sehun tanpa menghiraukan Jongin yang mungkin akan memarahinya nanti. Namun pria di sampingnya itu menulikan pendengarannya. Ia masih tetap menjalankan mobilnya dengan kencang dan membelokkan mobilnya di tikungan tajam hingga tubuh mereka terhempas ke samping kanan.

"KIM JONGIN _NEO MICHOSSEO_?! AKU MASIH INGIN HIDUP, BODOH!" pekik Sehun sambil memukuli lengan Jongin dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Jika kau tak memberi tahuku alamat rumahmu, aku tak akan berhenti." Tantang Jongin dengan wajah _sok_-nya. Sehun hanya menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"O—ok! Tapi setelah aku memberitahunya kau harus memelankan laju mobilnya! Aisshhh bahkan kau masih di bawah umur, Kim Jongin! Seharusnya kau tak boleh mengemudi—"

"Bukan urusanmu." Tak ingin ocehan Sehun semakin melebar, Jongin segera memotongnya. Sehun masih dengan wajah paniknya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berteriak, memaki, dan mengumpat.

"Jalan xxx apartemen x! Antar aku kesana!" pekik Sehun akhirnya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan anak brengsek bernama Jongin itu membuatnya berada di ambang kematian karena kaki sialannya menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam.

"Dengan sangat terpaksa."

.

.

.

**Tik**

**Tik**

**Tik**

Suara detik jarum jam yang bergerak konstan sedikit memberi kebisingan di tengah heningnya malam itu. Sehun menerawang langit-langit kamar dengan tubuh terlentang diatas ranjangnya. Pikirannya bercabang-cabang. Entah yang mana yang harus dipikirkan terlebih dahulu.

**Drrttt... Drrtt...**

Ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya membuat beberapa getaran yang membuatnya terkesiap. Ia beranjak bangun kemudian tangannya terulur untuk meraih benda tipis itu. Ia terpaku saat melihat nama Luhan di layar ponsenya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia melepas batere ponselnya kemudian melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjang yang diikuti dengan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun sudah berada di kediaman megah keluarga Kim. Ia kini tengah berhadapan langsung dengan si Tuan Besar yang masih sedikit bingung dengan kedatangan Sehun yang menurutnya begitu tiba-tiba.

"Sehun-ssi, sebenarnya hal apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Atau—uang yang kuberikan tidak cukup untukmu? Jika iya aku akan menambahnya." Junmyeon sudah membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sana—sebuah cek.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf, Tuan." Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam. Kemudian tangannya merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya lalu mengeluarkan amplop coklat muda yang ia letakkan di atas meja kerja Junmyeon. Pria setengah baya itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku—ingin mengembalikan semuanya." Sehun berkata dengan mantap.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tuan, aku mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini. Aku sudah menyerah dengan Jongin-ssi." Ujar Sehun bohong. Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan menyerah begitu saja jika berhadapan dengan muridnya. Ada alasan lain yang tak bisa Sehun kemukakan kepada Junmyeon.

"Apa Jongin bersikap buruk padamu? Apa dia menyakitimu? Aku minta maaf." Tatapan Junmyeon berubah sedih. Jongin selalu membuatnya seperti itu. Merasa bersalah terhadap orang lain yang pernah dibuat terluka karena sikap egoisnya.

"Soal itu—"

**BRAK**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja Junmyeon terbuka dengan lebar. Sosok Jongin yang sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya masuk begitu saja.

"Jongin?" ujar Junmyeon sedikit kesal karena anaknya tak memiliki sopan santun sedikitpun. Sehun menoleh sekilas kemudian segera memposisikan tubuhnya seperti semula. Terdengan suara langkah yang semakin mendekat dan Jongin kini berdiri tepat di belakang Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana eoh?" ujarnya dingin. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"_Mwo_?"

"Abeoji, kembalikan uang itu padanya. Dia akan tetap menjadi tutorku."

.

.

.

Sehun menatap punggung di depannya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba merubah pikirannya.

"_Wae?_" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh—menatap Sehun dengan sudut mata tajamnya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku melakukannya karena kasihan."

"Kasihan? Cih. Kau tak perlu mengasihaniku. Aku tak butuh dikasihani." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Matanya mengarah tajam pada sosok Jongin yang perlahan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Oh Sehun, aku tahu kau membutuhkan uang. Jadi jangan munafik! Seharusnya orang sepertimu bersyukur karena orang-orang sepertiku. Kau harus tahu diri dimana posisimu saat ini."

"Apa maumu?"

Jongin menyeringai. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Sehun dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Mauku?" ia berhenti tepat di depan Sehun. Ujung sepatu mereka saling bersentuhan. Dan kedua mata mereka saling menatap penuh kebencian. "Di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis. Kau—harus mengikuti apa mauku." Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di dada Sehun kemudian menekannya hingga Sehun sedikit oleng dari posisinya. Mata Sehun menatap Jongin sengit.

"Jangan harap." Sehun menempelkan sesuatu di dada Jongin dan amplop berisi uang itu terjatuh tepat di kaki pria angkuh itu. Ia tahu apa yang Jongin inginkan. Bukankah Jongin bermaksud menjadikannya pelayan? Bukankah harga dirinya baru saja diinjak-injak oleh seorang anak SMA tak tahu sopan santun dan aturan itu?

Mata Sehun terasa panas. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Jongin di belakangnya. Namun belum jauh ia melangkah, seketika kakinya berhenti dan membeku di tempat. Sosok di depannya benar-benar membuat hatinya bertambah sakit dan air matanya tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

"Sehun—" gumam Luhan pelan namun Sehun dengan cepat membungkuk ke arah pria cantik itu dan berlari meninggalkan mereka yang hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?^^ Btw thx for readers and reviewers for reading and reviewing my ff. Saranghamnidaaaa~**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : It's Not All About Money Chapter 5

Pairing : HanHun, KaiHun, KaiSoo, etc

Cast : EXO and others

Genre : OOC, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

...

...

...

**Akan ada new cast di chapter ini. Siapakah dia? Baca aja xD Maaf jika ada typo:D**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Oh Sehun!"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Oh Sehun _jamkanman_!" Luhan menarik lengan Sehun hingga tubuh tinggi itu berbalik. Mata hazelnya menyorot tajam pada manik coklat itu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Luhan enggan melepas cengkramannya. Sehun mengintip melalui bahu Luhan takut-takut jika Jongin memperhatikan mereka dari dalam sana.

"_Hyung_, lepas. Apa yang akan Jongin pikirkan tentang kita? Dia bisa salah paham." Bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Sehun masih kesal karena kejadian tadi malam. Bayangan Luhan dan juga Yixing yang tengah bersama masih terputar jelas di otaknya.

"_Wae_? Bukankah bagus jika dia mengetahuinya? Dengan begitu dia akan tahu siapa kau sebenarnya dan tidak bersikap seenaknya lagi." Tutur Luhan begitu ingin jika Jongin mengetahui hubungannya dan juga Sehun. Pria cantik itu hanya terdiam sambil tertunduk. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Apa untungnya bagiku? Toh semunya sudah berakhir." Ujar Sehun ketus kemudian menghentakkan lengannya hingga genggaman Luhan terlepas begitu saja. Pria itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya saat Sehun tanpa berucap apa-apa lagi segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Ia tahu kapan Sehun akan tiba-tiba marah padanya. Saat sesuatu yang tak Luhan sadari tejadi seperti— Luhan membulatkan matanya. Apa jangan-jangan Sehun tahu jika semalam ia dan Yixing bertemu? Apa lagi-lagi Sehun memergokinya?

"Apa dia tahu? Aissshh _jinjja_?" ia memijat pelipisnya kemudian hendak menyusul Sehun yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Tuan Lu!" sebuah suara membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongdae sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tuan Besar mencari Anda. Ia menunggumu di ruang kerjanya." Ujar Jongdae sambil mengisyaratkan jika Luhan harus mengikutinya. Pria berambut coklat itu mendesah dengan kasar dan segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Sehun yang pergi entah kemana.

...

...

...

Sehun sudah berjalan jauh semenjak ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Kim. Orang-orang mungkin akan menganggap jika hobi Sehun kali ini adalah berjalan kaki hingga mencapai beberapa kilometer. Efek lelah yang dideritanya membuat perutnya menjerit minta diisi. Terang saja jika pagi ini belum ada satu makanan pun yang melewati kerongkongannya. Bahkan setetes air pun belum membasahinya.

Ia mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru tempat—mencari minimarket yang sudah buka. Sehun menyebrangi jalan saat lampu untuk pejalan kaki menyala. Kakinya melangkah besar-besar karena cacing di perutnya sudah tak sabar ingin diberi makan. Sehun memasuki salah satu minimarket kemudian membawa beberapa bungkus roti dan susu lalu segera berlari ke arah kasir.

"Semuanya jadi 15.000 _won_." Ujar _Ahjumma_ penjaga kasir seraya memberikan satu kantong plastik belanjaannya. Saat ia akan menyerahkan uang, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur sambil meletakkan setumpuk belanjaan di meja kasir.

"Satukan saja semuanya." Ujar suara tersebut hingga membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Tao?" Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Pria bermata panda disampingnya tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun.

"_Annyeong_, Sehunnie? _Jaljinaesseo_?"

Tanpa bisa menahan rasa senangnya Sehun segera memeluk Tao saat itu juga membuat tubuh pria itu sedikit terjengkang karena Sehun memeluknya bukan dengan cara yang bisa dibilang lembut.

"A—Sehunnie, bahuku—" Tao sedikit mengernyit. Sehun dengan cepat melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap Tao khawatir.

"_Gwaenchana_? Apa bahumu cedera? _Mianhae_!"

"_Gwaenchana_."

"_Chogiyo_~"

Sehun dan Tao yang tengah tenggelam di dalam pembicaraan mereka segera menoleh ke arah _Ahjumma_ penjaga kasir.

"Semuanya jadi 60.000 _won_."

"Ah, _ne_." Tao menyerahkan sejumlah uang padanya.

"_Kamsahamnida_." Garis bulan sabit yang melengkung itu tampak dikelilingi keriput yang begitu kentara.

"_Ne. Kajja, Sehunnie_!" Tao dan Sehun membungkuk sekilas ke arah wanita tua itu lalu berjalan keluar minimarket.

"SEHUNNIE!" teriak Tao membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya heran. Mereka kini berjalan beriringan dengan perlahan menelusuri jalanan yang tak terlalu banyak dilalui oleh kendaraan.

"_W-wae_?" Sehun memutar bola matanya kemudian mengeluarkan sekotak susu dari kantong plastik yang ia bawa.

"_Nan bogoshipeoyoooooo_~" rengek Tao sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun dengan gemas. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia menyedot susunya dan hampir saja tersedak saat Tao tiba-tiba saja menepuk punggungnya cukup keras.

"_Ya neo mwohae_? Kebiasaan! Baru saja aku bertemu denganmu kau sudah mengajakku ribut eoh?" Sehun menatapnya kesal. Pria panda itu mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf V dengan cengiran lebar.

"_Sorry_! Aku terlalu senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Tapi kau tak perlu memukulku seperti itu!"

"Itu pukulan persahabatan."

Sehun menatapnya datar kemudian tertawa dengan geli.

"Alasan macam apa itu?" Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada bahu di sampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi dengan bahumu?" ia menunjuk bahu tegap itu yang kemudian diikuti dengan tatapan Tao.

"Eh? Oh ini—" Tao menepuk bahu kirinya beberapa kali. "—cedera saat latihan _wushu_. Ah! Minggu depan aku ada pertandingan. Karena hari ini kita bertemu maka kau harus datang! Tak ada penolakan! Jika tidak—"

"Kau sedang mengancamku? Apa-apaan kau? Setelah 2 tahun kita tidak pernah bertemu lalu kau tiba-tiba saja mengancamku? Keterlaluan!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sementara Tao hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Eiiii aku kan hanya ingin diberi dukungan oleh sahabatku sendiri. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan _Ge_? Kau sudah lama tak bercerita padaku."

**DEG**

Sehun merasa jantungnya behenti berdetak. Tao memang yang paling tahu mengenai hubungan Sehun dan juga Luhan. Bahkan Tao-lah yang membawa Luhan padanya hingga membuat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun sejak lulus SMA, semua kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan perlahan mulai hilang seiring dengan intensitas pertemuan mereka yang begitu sedikit bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali. Mereka jarang bercerita mengenai masalah yang tengah dialami. Saling bertukar kabar singkat saja sudah cukup membuat mereka lega.

Sehun memelankan laju langkahnya membuat Tao mengernyit heran.

"_Wae_?"

"Sebenarnya—"

...

...

...

"Kau belum tidur?" seorang pria tak terlalu tinggi duduk di salah satu tepi sofa dengan beberapa bungkus cemilan di tangannya. Pria di sampingnya yang kini tengah sibuk megganti channel TV hanya menggelelng pelan.

"Eiii berikan _remote_-nya padaku! Kau membuat mataku sakit!" omel si pria pendek seraya merebut _remote_ dari tangan si pria tinggi yang kemudian hanya mendelik tajam padanya. Mata panda itu kembali menatap lurus pada televisi yang kini tengah menayangkan sebuah acara yang dipilih oleh pria pendek tersebut.

"Minseokki _Hyung_, jika 2 orang yang telah lama berpisah kemudian pergi bersama apa artinya mereka kembali menjalin hubungan?" pertanyaan Tao membuat pria yang kini tengah membuka salah satu bungkus _snack _menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tergantung." Ucapnya singkat kemudian meraup keripik kentang dari bungkusnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"_Aisshh_ Hyung! Aku serius! Kau benar-benar—aku akan menyita seluruh persediaan _snack _di lemari pakaianmu!" teriaknya geram. Minseok terlihat panik. Ia menarik lengan _t-shirt_ Tao dengan tatapan memohon.

"_Andwaeyo_! Kau bahkan tak menjelaskan mengenai situasinya."

"Aku belum selesai!"

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan."

"Posisinya seperti—emm saat kau dan si pria dengan suara emas itu—"

"Jangan membahasnya lagi, _OK_? Katakan saja _to the point_! Kau itu berbelit-belit sekali. _OK_, biar kuterjemahkan. Maksudmu jika kau bertemu mantan kekasihmu lalu pergi bersama apa diantara kalian kembali menjalin hubungan? Kubilang jawabannya tergantung."

"_HYUNG_! Kenapa jawabannya harus se-_simple_ itu? Dan kau tahu aku tak pernah punya mantan kekasih!" sentak Tao sambil beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur.

"_Aiiiishh_ kau benar-benar berisik sekali! Aku kan hanya mengumpamakan."

"Tadi juga aku hanya mengumpamakan." Tao mengambil sebotol air mineral dari lemari es kemudian meneguknya.

"Tapi kau tak perlu mengambil perumpaman aku dan juga si 'X' itu!" ceroscos Minseok tak terima. Ia kembali menyuapkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya dengan lahap sambil mengumpat tak jelas. Tao hanya memutar bola matanya. Ingin sekali ia melempar botol air mineral di tangannya ke kepala Minseok.

"Terserah _Hyung_ saja. Aku tidur duluan!" ia menyeret kakinya menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Minseok yang kini tengah tertawa dengan keras karena acara komedi favoritnya. Pria aneh. _Mood_-nya seketika berubah jika sudah dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang menjadi kesuakaannya.

**BLAM**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" terdengar suara tawa samar dari balik pintu. Tao merutuk tak jelas lalu meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya lalu melompat ke atas ranjang.

"_Hyung _berisik!" teriaknya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Namun Minseok mengacuhkannya. Tawanya kembali terdengar dan ia terpaksa harus membiarkan pria keras kepala itu asik dengan dunianya. Tao menelusupkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut tebal. Ia menatap ponsel yang ada di dalam genggamannya kemudian ibu jarinya bergerilya entah mencari apa hingga layar berisi fotonya dengan seseorang membuat sorot matanya berubah sedih.

"Aku benar-benar kasihan padamu." Gumamnya pelan. Ia mengamati lekat-lekat wajah seseorang yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Apa kubilang, dia sama sekali tak mencintaimu 'kan? Kau memang bodoh karena mencintainya!" ibu jarinya mengusap permukaan ponselnya dengan iba.

"Selamat malam!" ia mengakhirinya kemudian mematikan ponsel dan meletakkannya di belakang bantal lalu memaksa matanya untuk terpejam ditengah tawa Minseok yang semakin menjadi.

...

...

...

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Miss Hwang?" lengkingan suara Baekhyun yang terdengar rusuh dan tak sabaran membuat Kyungsoo yang pagi itu tengah tenggelam dalam bacaan berbahasa Inggrisnya menoleh dengan alis bertautan. Matanya membulat saat didapatinya penampilan Baekhyun yang berantakan—rambut yang tak jelas modelnya serta dasi yang belum diikat dengan sempurna. Sementara Chanyeol di belakangnya berjalan dengan santainya dengan sebelah tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya—berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu tergesa.

"Baekhyun-ah, sudah kubilang kau santai saja. Kenapa kau panik begitu? Aku yakin Miss Hwang tak akan marah jika kita tak mengerjakan tugasnya." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mendaratkan tas miliknya di atas meja.

"Ya! Memangnya salah siapa jika aku tak sempat mengerjakan tugasku huh?! Jika saja kau tak mengajakku bermain _game_ bodohmu itu semalaman maka aku tidak akan sampai tidur larut dan lupa mengerjakan tugas!" omel Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bersamaan.

**BRAK**

Suara tas yang dibanting ke atas meja membuat ketiga pria itu menoleh. Jongin baru saja datang dengan wajah kusutnya. Aura tak bagus terlihat begitu kental di sekitarnya. Chanyeol mendengus pelan kemudian segera menduduki bangkunya saat Kyungsoo yang tahu situasi buruk itu segera menghampiri meja Jongin yang terhalangi 3 bangku di belakangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Jongin meliriknya sekilas kemudian membuka zipper tasnya lalu mengeluarkan buku mata pelajaran jam pertamanya. Ia mengacuhkan ketiganya yang kini hanya menatapnya heran.

...

...

...

Sehun menatap Profesor Lee yang tengah menerangkan mata kuliahnya di depan kelas sana. Namun otaknya sama sekali tak fokus pada pelajaran. Begitu banyak hal yang mengganjal hati dan pikirannya. Ia mendesah dengan keras saat kelas dalam situasi yang begitu hening.

"Sehun-ssi?" tegur Profesor Lee dengan tatapan herannya. Puluhan pasang mata kini menatap ke arahnya. Sehun yang merasa sebuah tangan menyiku lengannya terkesiap kaget lalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia begitu terkejut dan segera berdiri dengan tergesa saat menyadari bahwa dirinya kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni kelas.

"_J—jwesonghamnida_~" ucapnya gugup karena merasa bersalah tak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Jika kau tak ingin memperhatikan pelajaranku, lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja kelas ini." Ujar Profesor Lee tegas yang menyebabkan seisi kelas menjadi gaduh. Terdengar kasak-kusuk tak jelas dari setiap penjuru. Tak biasanya teman jeniusnya itu melakukan kesalahan seperti itu. Apalagi tak menaruh perhatian saat mata kuliah berlangsung. Selama sejarah perkuliahan Sehun, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan kesalahan seperti itu. Sehun hanya tertunduk karena merasa bersalah dan juga malu.

"_Jwesonghamnida_, saya tak akan mengulanginya." Ia membungkuk kemudian kembali duduk. Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Ia segera merogohnya kemudian membaca sebuah pesan dari nomor yang sama yang terus saja menghubunginya sejak kemarin pagi namun sengaja ia abaikan.

'_**Aku ingin bertemu denganmu saat jam makan siang.'**_

Sehun segera saja mematikan ponselnya dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk membalasnya. Tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, ia pun mengubur dalam-dalam ponselnya di dalam tas kemudian menyimpan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Profesor Lee di depan sana.

...

...

...

"Kenapa wajahmu murung?" Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang hanya mengaduk makanannya tanpa sedikit pun memakannya. Jongin tak meresponnya kemudian malah membanting sumpit hingga sebagian kuah sup berceceran diatas meja.

"Ya Kim Jongin! _Waeyo_? Kau itu selalu marah-marah tanpa alasan!" bentak Kyungsoo kesal kemudian mengambil beberapa helai tisu dan membersihkan meja di depannya.

"Aiishhh! Si brengsek itu benar-benar mengusik hidupku!" ia mengacak rambutnya kasar kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan ayahmu? Jongin-ah, bisakah kau berkata lebih sopan terhadap ayahmu? Walau bagaimanapun dia itu—"

"_Aniyo_! Aku sudah terbiasa bertengkar dengannya. Dan ingat! Aku tak pernah menyebutnya 'si brengsek'. Maksudku si Oh Sehun tak tahu diri itu. Dia sudah membuatku bertengkar hebat dengan _Abeoji_ dan juga terkena semprot Luhan _Hyung_!" geram Jongin dengan mata berkilat penuh amarah. Kyungsoo hanya mendesah pelan. Jongin memang emosional. Masalah kecil pun bisa menjadi besar jika berurusan dengan Jongin.

Kali ini Kyungsoo menatap Jongin intens. Memperhatikan raut wajah Jongin yang terlihat suram dan kesal.

"Hei."

"_Mwo_?" ujarnya malas. Nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja. Sementara Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di atas meja. Mata bulatnya seakan mengeksekusi Jongin untuk menjawab apa yang selanjutnya akan ia lontarkan padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau begitu membenci Sehun _Hyung_?" pertanyaannya membuat Jongin seketika menatap pria mungil di depannya itu.

"Apa benci butuh alasan?" ia malah balik bertanya. Sudah Kyungsoo duga jika jawabannya pasti akan seperti itu.

"Aku serius." Tatapannya berubah sangar. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela kemudian kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa cinta juga butuh alasan?"

"Kim Jongin kau cukup katakan alasannya—"

"Aku membencinya. Apa kau tak mengerti?" ujar Jongin sengit. Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Ia bersiap mengomeli Jongin namun pria itu sudah berdiri.

"Jangan membahasnya lagi karena aku benar-benar muak!" tanpa memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk berbicara, ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang hanya menatapnya dengan heran. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas.

"Kenapa lagi dia?" tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah meletakkan nampan berisi makanannya di atas meja yang baru saja ditempati Jongin. Kyungsoo mendongak lalu memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan membuat situasi semakin buruk!" Ujar Kyungsoo ketus. Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya sebal karena pria mungil di depannya selalu saja menganggapnya pembuat onar.

"Soo, kau selalu saja galak padaku." Ia menyuapkan makanannya mau tak mau lalu mengunyahnya dengan malas membuat Kyungsoo merasa risih dengan sikapnya yang mulai kekanakkan.

"Kunyah makananmu dengan benar! Kau dan Jongin sama saja!" matanya melotot. Chanyeol merasa pria manis di depannya ini semakin mirip dengan ibunya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau sedang mengejekku? Kenapa tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu?" Kyungsoo semakin yakin jika ada yang tak beres dengan otak Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras sambil mengunyah makanannya dengan benar.

"_Aniyo_! Aku hanya senang karena kau mengomeliku." Ia kemabali menyendok makanannya dan melupakan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba hanya diam tertegun sambil menatapnya.

"D—dasar aneh!" Kyungsoo segera saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum tak jelas kepadanya.

...

...

...

Jalanan di sekitar distrik tempat Sehun tinggal terlihat begitu lengang mengingat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sehun berjalan sedikit cepat kemudian mampir terlebih dahulu ke minimarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Perutnya benar-benar sakit karena tak ada satu pun makanan yang mengisi perutnya setelah roti yang ia makan pagi tadi. Bahkan otaknya terkuras habis karena dipaksa mengerjakan tugas dengan deadline esok hari.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_~" sapa _Ahjumma_ penjaga kasir saat Sehun membuka pintu minimarketnya. Ia merespon sapaan wanita itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Tanpa perlu repot-repot memikirkan apa yang harus dibeli, Sehun segera berjalan ke bagian makanan instan lalu mengambil beberapa buah _ramyeon_ lalu segera bergegas menuju kasir.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu membeli _ramyeon_. Jaga kesehatanmu. Kau bisa jatuh sakit jika tak memakan makanan sehat. Bukankah kegiatanmu begitu padat? Mana bisa kau makan hanya dengan mie instan?" ceroscos _Ahjumma_ seraya menghitung seluruh belanjaan Sehun.

"_Aigo Ahjumma_, kau membuatku rindu pada _Eomma. Gomawo_, karena sudah khawatir padaku. Tapi aku benar-benar tak punya waktu untuk memasak. Jadi tak ada pilihan lain." Ia tersenyum hambar kemudian menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang tertera di mesin kasir.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa hari ini begitu sepi?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat raut wajah wanita paruh baya itu menjadi ketakutan.

"Tadi terjadi perampokan di sekitar sini. Makannya aku benar-benar takut terhadap pengunjung yang tak kukenal. Kau lihat pemuda di ujung sana?" wanita itu mengisyaratkan agar Sehun mengikuti arah pandanganya.

"Dia benar-benar tampan." Hanya sebuah pujian yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Sehun memicingkan matanya tidak mengerti kemudian tersenyum dipaksakan.

"_Ahjumma_, apa hubungannya perampok dan pujianmu itu?" Sehun mengambil kantong plastik belanjaannya kemudian melupakan sesuatu jika suara mereka mungkin saja dapat didengar oleh pria bertubuh tinggi itu mengingat ukuran minimarket yang tidak terlalu luas dan hanya mereka bertiga yang ada disana.

"Eiiii maksudku kau jangan tertipu dengan wajah tampan seseorang. Bagaimana jika dia itu salah satu dari komplotan para perampok?" ujar Song _Ahjumma_ menakut-nakuti. Sehun bergidik ngeri. Ia menatap pria yang tengah memilih beberapa sayuran itu dengan sudut matanya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati." Bisik Sehun pelan agar suaranya tak terdengar oleh pria di belakangnya.

"Tenang saja. Anakku sebentar lagi akan datang untuk menemaniku. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Pulanglah. Justru aku khawatir jika kau pulang terlalu malam." Perkataan Song _Ahjumma_ membuat Sehun tersadar jika ia harus segera mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan wanita itu dan segera pulang.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi. _Annyeong_!" mereka terus berbicara sambil berbisik hingga akhir. Sehun pun berlari kecil meninggalkan minimarket kemudian menelusuri jalanan sepi dengan perasaan yang sedikit gelisah.

...

...

...

Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat suara langkah seseorang di belakangnya terdengar semakin dekat ke arahnya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar takut jika orang di belakangnya adalah perampok—sesuai dengan dugaan Song _Ahjumma_.

"Hei!" suara berat itu akhirnya lolos juga dari tenggorokan orang di belakangnya. Namun Sehun masih enggan untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan kali ini ia malah berlari dengan tergesa.

"Ya! Belanjaan kita tertukar!" seru pria di belakangnya dan Sehun seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pria tinggi—lebih tepatnya pria yang ia dan Song Ahjumma curigai sebagai kawanan perampok di minimarket tadi tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah yang tampak begitu lelah karena harus mengejar Sehun yang tak kunjung mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Eh?" Sehun hanya melongo saat pria itu mengulurkan kantong belanjaannya agar Sehun mengambilnya.

"Itu milikku." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk kantong belanjaan yang tengah dijinjing Sehun. Ia masih menatap Sehun yang kemudian mengecek isi belanjaan yang ia bawa. Beberapa kaleng minuman, _snack, _dan juga bahan makanan lainnya. Pantas saja ia merasa belanjaannya begitu berat.

"Ah! _Mianhae,_ aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya kemudian tersenyum dengan canggung. Ia benar-benar malu dan tiba-tiba saja sorot mata pria di depannya berubah menjadi lebih bersahabat.

"_Gwaenchana_." Ia tertawa ringan kemudian segera bertukar kembali belanjaan mereka.

"Kau tidak menganggapku perampok lagi 'kan?" candanya membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

'_Mati aku! Apa dia mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Song Ahjumma?' _batin Sehun merasa malu.

"A—ah aku tidak bermaksud menganggapmu seperti itu." Sehun mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajahnya. Ia begitu gugup—terlihat dari gesture tubuhnya yang menjadi salah tingkah dan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu takut. Dan uh—_sorry_ aku harus segera pergi." Ia membungkuk samar pada Sehun kemudian segera berbalik hingga mantel dan juga beberapa helai rambutnya berkibas tertiup angin. Sehun tertegun. Efek daun-daun yang berguguran dibawah cahaya remang lampu jalan membuatnya terlihat seperti—sosok pangeran di dalam manga yang kadang ia baca jika tak terlalu sibuk.

"Ya! Apa yang kupikirkan?" Sehun menepuk pipinya beberapa kali kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia pun hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya hingga manik matanya menangkap sosok yang paling tak ingin ia temui saat ini. Semuanya buyar. Tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek daripada Sehun itu baru saja keluar dari mobilnya saat mendapati Sehun yang baru saja datang dan berhenti tak jauh darinya.

Sehun merasa kakinya mati rasa dan tak bisa digerakkan saat Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Percuma saja jika ia lari. Jarak yang membentang diantara mereka terlalu sempit bagi Sehun untuk menghindar dari Luhan yang yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja darinya.

Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang. Ditambah raut wajah Luhan yang tak seperti biasanya membuat Sehun mencengkram erat kantong belanjaannya.

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa aku tak bisa menghubungimu? Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku ingin bertemu denganmu?" terdengar nada dingin yang menusuk gendang telinga Sehun. Pria yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih Luhan itu dengan susah payah menelan salivanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu kering.

"Aku—"

"Kita perlu bicara!" Luhan tanpa perasaan menyeret tubuh Sehun menuju mobilnya.

"_H—hyung_ lepaskan aku!" pergelangan tangannya seperti akan patah saat tangan Luhan mencengkramnya begitu erat. Ia tak menghiraukan permintaan Sehun dan segera saja tubuh tinggi itu didorong masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia pun berlari ke pintu sebrang dan segera duduk di jok kemudi. Menyalakan persneling lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat tanpa memberi kesempatan Sehun untuk memakai _seatbelt_-nya.

"_Stop Hyung_! Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi!" teriak Sehun geram. Luhan benar-benar seperti orang tak waras saat mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan? Apa kau tak sadar dengan sikapmu yang benar-benar kekanakkan itu? _Wae_? Jika memang aku melakukan kesalahan yang tidak aku sadari, katakan! Jangan bersikap seperti ini!" balas Luhan dengan urat-urat yang terlihat menonjol di sekitar lehernya.

"Kekanakkan? Apa kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan semua sikapmu akhir-akhir ini! Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan sikap tak jujurmu itu!" Sehun menatap Luhan nyalang. Dadanya benar-benar sesak jika harus mengingat apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan akhir-akhir ini—pergi diam-diam menemui Yixing.

"Tak jujur?! Oh Sehun, apa yang sudah kulakukan?!"

"ZHANG YIXING! KAU PERGI DENGANNYA! KAU PEMBOHONG! KAU BILANG SUDAH MELUPAKANNYA TAPI KENAPA KAU MASIH SAJA BERTEMU DENGANNYA!" teriakan Sehun membuat jantung Luhan seperti ditebas sebilah pisau yang menancap telak disana. Ia dengan cepat menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan kemudian menatap Sehun yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya karena emosi.

"Sehun kau—"

"Benar 'kan dugaanku? Aku sudah memergokimu beberapa kali!" Sehun meremas ujung kemejanya dengan erat. Ia tak ingin menangis di depan Luhan dan menunjukkan kelemahannya. Luhan menatap Sehun intens.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan dengannya, huh?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Kau tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri apa yang sudah kalian lakukan!" bentak Sehun yang kemudian segera membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya namun lengannya berhasil ditahan Luhan. Beban di hati Luhan semakin bertambah saat kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Sehun membawanya pada kejadian itu—saat Yixing tiba-tiba saja menciumnya di dalam mobil ini.

"Kau salah paham."

Sehun menyeringai tipis mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia memutar bola matanya kemudian kembali menatap Luhan tajam.

"Salah paham? Ini bukan pertama kalinya!"

"Aku sama sekali tak melakukan apapun dengannya!"

"Omong kosong! Apa yang kalian lakukan setiap kali bertemu di belakangku? Bercinta? Bersetubuh—"

**GREP**

"Jaga ucapanmu itu, brengsek!" Luhan menarik kerah kemeja Sehun hingga wajah mereka kini hanya terpisah jarak beberapa senti saja. Sehun benar-benar kaget karena ini pertama kalinya Luhan mengucapkan kata kasar yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia tak bisa berkutik saat mata tajam itu mengeksekusi mata hazelnya yang kini mulai terasa buram. Luhan dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Air mata Sehun yang menetes melalui sudut matanya membuat Lu segera mengendurkan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Sehun. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah membuat Sehun menangis seperti itu.

"A—aku ingin p—pulang." Sehun mati-matian mengatur suaranya agar tetap stabil dan tidak terisak. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar lalu memalingkan wajahnya keluar kaca.

"_Mianhae—_"

...

...

...

Aroma masakan lezat dari arah dapur tak membuat tubuh Sehun bergeming dari ranjangnya. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan selimut yang sejak tadi menggulung tubuh kurusnya. Rasa lapar di perutnya sudah menghilang sejak pertengkarannya dengan Luhan tadi.

"_Ireona_. Kau harus makan, Oh Sehun." Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu—masih lengkap dengan apron biru muda yang melekat di tubuhnya hanya menatap Sehun yang sama sekali tak bergerak sedikit pun di tempatnya. Luhan berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk di samping Sehun. Namun belum sempat tangan Luhan terulur untuk menepuk tubuhnya perlahan, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu terbangun dan segera turun dari ranjangnya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih duduk di salah satu tepinya. Ia menatapnya sendu kemudian mengikuti Sehun yang kini sudah terduduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Tatapannya terlihat datar—sama sekali tak menunjukkan minatnya pada makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Tak ada ucapan terimakasih kepada Luhan yang sudah mau repot-repot membuatkannya makan malam super telat itu. Dan bahkan kini Sehun memakannya dengan ekspresi datar sesaat sebelum ia menyeruput kuah sup panas langsung dari mangkuknya.

"Ppppuuaahh!" ia segera menjauhkan mangkuk dari bibirnya yang terasa terbakar. Luhan yang melihat hal tersebut segera meraih kepala Sehun dan memeriksa bibirnya yang kini berwarna kemerahan. Ibu jarinya membersihkan kuah sup yang tercecer di sekitar mulutnya. Sehun masih terkejut dengan sikap Luhan saat itu. Ia masih terdiam saat kepala Luhan perlahan mendekat dan bibirnya kini melumat bibir atas Sehun yang terkena kuah sup panas. Sehun membulatkan matanya kemudian tangannya mendorong dada Luhan agar menjauh. Namun Lu tetap bersikeras mempertahankan bibirnya yang begitu merindukan bibir Sehun.

**Krek**

"YA!" pekik Luhan saat Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu segera menjauh dari posisi Luhan. Ia berlari ke kamarnya kemudian membanting pintu dengan keras. Luhan masih meringis sambil memegangi bibirnya lalu menatap sedih daun pintu yang kini tertutup rapat itu.

"Maafkan aku."

...

...

...

Jutaan bintang di langit sana membuat sepasang obsidian hitam itu menatap mereka—seolah tak ada lagi objek paling menarik untuk diperhatikan. Tak dihiraukannya lagi udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Ia tetap betah berada disana walau hanya berlapis celana pendek dan _t-shirt_ saja.

Hatinya begitu hampa—selalu seperti itu. Merasakan sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidupnya.

"_Eomma_~" ia menggumamkan panggilan itu. Menatap lurus pada salah satu bintang yang paling terang diantara bintang-bintang yang lain.

"_Mianhae_." Ia berucap sepatah kata. Kemudian kembali menatap dalam diam objek diatas sana. Rambutnya yang begitu lembut jika disentuh bergoyang mengikuti arah angin yang menerpanya. Ia sedikit bergidik namun kembali biasa saja.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuat _Abeoji_ selalu kesal. Hanya saja—" ia hendak menuntut mendiang ibunya untuk kembali ke sisinya saat pintu kamarnya yang berukuran luas itu tiba-tiba terbuka—menampilkan sosok wanita muda berusia sekitar 25 tahun dengan pakaian seragam seperti para _maid_ lain di rumahnya.

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Besar memanggil Anda." Mata sipitnya hanya mampu melihat tirai yang bergoyang karena tertepa angin yang masuk melalui pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar. Ia tak melihat Jongin—namun ia sudah tahu—bahkan semua orang di rumah itu tahu jika Jongin selalu menghabiskan waktu malamnya sebelum ia tidur di balkon kamarnya.

"Katakan saja jika aku sudah tidur." Suara berat Jongin terdengar sedikit berteriak agar dapat ditangkap oleh _maid_-nya.

"T—tapi.."

Kali ini Jongin muncul di ambang pintu sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Aku benar-benar akan tidur." Ia menutup pintunya kemudian segera berjalan ke arah ranjangnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Ia pun membungkuk sedikit lalu menutup pintu kamar Jongin—membuat cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya perlahan menghilang—berganti menjadi kamar yang gelap gulita seperti semula. Jongin memang tak suka jika ada sedikit saja cahaya yang masuk ke matanya saat tertidur.

Sebelum memejamkan mata, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek ponselnya. Tak ada satu pun panggilan atau pesan dari Kyungsoo. Ia begitu merindukannya.

'_**잘자라**__**. **__**사랑해**__**!'**_

_(Jaljara. Saranghae!)_

Pada akhirnya ia mengirimi Kyungsoo sebuah pesan singkat. Matanya yang sudah terasa berat itu pun akhirnya terpejam dan berharap Kyungsoo akan membalas pesannya.

...

...

...

Saat jam istirahat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan lalu mengerjakan tugasnya untuk mata pelajaran terakhir yang belum selesai. Mata bulat dan telunjuknya sibuk menelusuri buku referensi yang ia butuhkan. Sebenarnya ia sedang melarikan diri—menghindari Jongin yang masi malas ia temui. Pria _tan_ itu pasti sedang mencarinya.

Kyungsoo kembali memfokuskan matanya pada judul buku yang ia cari.

"_Chajatta_!" ia sedikit memekik saat deretan huruf itu ia eja. Namun sayangnya buku tersebut ada di deretan rak paling atas sehingga ia harus berjinjit mati-matian—bahkan sesekali melompat untuk meraihnya. Saat dilihatnya tangga yang bersender pada rak di sebelahnya dan hendak menggesernya, tiba-tiba seseorang sedikit menghimpit tubuhnya dari belakang. Tangan panjangnya meraih buku yang sudah sedikit keluar dari barisannya itu. Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia kemudian menoleh dengan hati-hati dan membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui siapa pria yang menolongnya.

"Punya tubuh pendek memang merepotkan." Chanyeol masih menggenggam buku tersebut di tangannya. Sementara Kyungsoo kini hanya mampu menahan nafasnya mengingat tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu erat dengan tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan karena sibuk mendongak dan memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang tampak begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau sakit, Soo?" tangan besar Chanyeol menempel di dahinya. Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat sempurna serta pipi yang merona merah hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Chanyeol semakin menunduk membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya namun tak ada lagi ruang di belakangnya.

"Y—ya kau mau apa huh?" ujar Kyungsoo tergagap. Ia menelah salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Aku hanya—" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu entah kenapa refleks memejamkan matanya seraya mencengkram ujung seragamnya dengan gugup.

"Brengsek!"

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol terhempas begitu saja saat sepasang tangan menariknya dari belakang.

**BUGH!**

Bahkan kepalan tangannya kini meninju rahang Chanyeol hingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Kim Jongin hentikan!" teriak Kyungsoo hingga membuat beberapa siswa yang kini tengah berada di perpustakaan berlari ke arah sumber suara. Suasana bertambah gaduh saat kini Jongin menarik paksa kerah seragam Chanyeol sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Aku memang sudah tahu jika kau mengincar Kyungsoo!" ujarnya sambil menghentak kasar tubuh Chanyeol ke lantai.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tepis Chanyeol membela diri. Jongin hendak memukul kembali wajah tampan Chanyeol namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI!"

...

...

...

Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang Jongin. Pria di depannya sama sekali tak melirik Kyungsoo dan mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Jongin-ah." Namun panggilan Kyungsoo membuat langkahnya berhenti. Kyungsoo pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam di belakangnya.

"Aku tak perlu alasan darimu." Ucapnya dingin kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri disana.

"Kau salah paham!" Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin dan berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pria tinggi itu.

"Terserah!"

...

...

...

Gerimis yang turun tak membuatnya bergeming. Ia semakin mengeratkan _zipper hoodie_-nya dan tetap duduk pada _railing_ jembatan di pinggir Sungan Han. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terlihat membentuk uap kemudian menggosok kedua tangannya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin malam itu. Jika dilihat secara kasat mata, Sehun persis seperti orang yang hendak bunuh diri dan melompat ke dalam sungai. Namun gila saja jika ia punya niat seperti itu hanya karena Luhan yang mungkin lebih memilih mantan kekasihnya daripada dirinya.

Tak seperti biasanya, jalanan di sepanjang taman Sungai Han tampak begitu lengang. Sebenarnya Sehun sengaja memilih tempat yang sepi dan jauh dari keramaian. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Luhan _Hyung_-nya memang keterlaluan. Setiap menit ponselnya berdering namun ia tak menghiraukannya. Biar saja dia khawatir lalu mencarinya. Toh Luhan tak akan menemukan Sehun disini. Tentu saja karena letak Sungai Han berada cukup jauh dari apartemennya.

"AAARGGHH BRENGSEK!" sebuah teriakan membuatnya terkesiap kaget. Ia hampir saja terpeleset karena _railing_ yang terkena air hujan membuatnya menjadi licin. Sehun memicingkan matanya—merasa mengenali siapa yang sudah mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Kim Jongin?" ia membulatkan matanya. Dilihatnya Jongin tengah menghadap ke arah Sungai Han sambil mencegkram _railing_ jembatan dengan erat.

"A— "

"Mana boleh anak SMA berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini?" teriak Sehun dengan sengaja memotong Jongin yang akan kembali berteriak. Ia menoleh dan tak kalah terkejut saat mendapati Sehun berada tak jauh darinya.

"Isshhh kau lagi!" dengus Jongin pelan.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"..."

"YA! Aku berbicara denganmu!" teriak Sehun lagi saat Jongin dengan wajah menyebalkannya berbalik dan pergi menjauhi Sehun.

**BYUR!**

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah benda besar terdengar jatuh ke dalam air tepat di belakangnya—itu—

Ia menoleh dengan cepat. Ia tak ada dimana-dimana. Sehun menghilang dan hanya terlihat pusaran air di bawah sana.

"OH SEHUN!"

**To be Continued**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Big thx to seluruh reviewers dan readers ff ini. Maaf That Girl sama sequel Neo Ttaemune-nya harus ditunda dulu T_T Sekali lagi gomawooooooo~**


End file.
